El paso del tiempo
by harpohe1989
Summary: FIC OS - El tiempo a pasado en el matrimonio Swan - Mills, descubramos cuales han sido esos cambios...
1. El paso del tiempo

_**Hola! Dejo este OS creado en un momento de imaginación buscando desbloquearme para continuar con mi historia Paso a Paso**_

 _ **Espero que les guste!**_

 **El paso del tiempo**

\- Regina amor abre la puerta - rogó una rubia tras la puerta de la habitación principal de la mansión 108

-No

\- Morena no puedes esconderse en nuestro cuarto para siempre

\- No me digas morena - le reclamaron del otro lado de la puerta

\- ¿Corazón de mi vida? - Pregunto suavemente para luego escuchar algo estallar contra la puerta

\- ¡Esto es culpa tuya! - grito una enfurecida alcaldesa mientras abría la puerta - ¡tuya y de toda tu familia!

Se dio vuelta para volver a cerrar la puerta en las narices d su esposa 

\- Regina por favor - rogó Emma Swan a su esposa de hace ya 10 años

\- Quiero el divorcio ahora mismo

La rubia golpeó si cabeza contra la puerta por las palabras de su mujer

\- ¿Qué número de pedida de divorcio es esta? 

Henry Mills había llegado a visitar a sus madres ese fin de semana tras haber finalizado el período de exámenes en la Universidad de Boston

\- Con esta serían 37 veces en casi 10 años de matrimonio

\- No esta tan mal si consideras tus antecedentes - dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de sus madres

\- Mama ya estoy en casa - soltó para irse a su habitación dejando a su madre lidiar con el problema

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar qué sucede? – le grito por el pasillo

\- ¿Que le hiciste a mama ahora? - Pregunto una voz femenina al fondo del pasillo

Ahí con los brazos en la cadera, su hija de 12 años con una actitud digna de su madre que a pesar de no llevar su sangre era una Mills por donde se mirara

\- ¿Porque asumes que yo hice algo?

\- Mama dice que tu siempre tienes la culpa cada vez que ella se molesta

\- Ve a tu cuarto Lea, yo voy a solucionar esto para que podamos ir a desayunar - le aseguró su madre mientras revisaba en su chaqueta si estaban las horquillas para abrir la puerta

Inclinándose ya con una maestría adquirida con los años abrió el dormitorio

\- Amor ... - dijo la rubia haciéndose notar

\- No puedo creer que esto me pasando Emma

\- Sabíamos que algún día iba a pasar

\- A tu madre quizás 

\- No eres infalible morena 

\- Ya no me digas así 

\- Te voy a decir así hasta el final de mis días amor – señalo la rubia mientras quedaba a su lado - hay formas de ocultarlo podemos intentarlo si quieres

\- ¿Y terminar como tu madre? – gruño indignada ante la sugerencia - Jamás! 

\- ¿Sabes que te amo como el primer día? 

\- Lo se… pero que voy a hacer más adelante Emma?

\- Vivir de forma orgullosa Regina Swan -Mills, después de todo no muchas personas pueden decir que llegan hasta tu edad siendo tan sexy

\- Lo dices por que a ti no se te nota, estúpida genética _charming_

\- ¿Me amas menos ahora que mi vientre no está marcado como al comienzo? - Pregunto el sheriff haciendo mención a las hamburguesas que ya habían hecho mella en su vientre obligándole a ir a correr más seguido

\- Extraño tus cuadraditos - mencionó la alcaldesa llevando su dedo al estómago de su mujer que estaba menos duro que al comienzo de la relación 

\- Sabía que me amabas sólo por mi cuerpo 

\- Sabes que no - le contradijo mientras le daba un beso - debí quedarme en el bosque encantado

\- ¿Y perder mi encantadora persona?

La morena se levantó soltando una risa yendo hasta espejo para revisar una vez más mientras Emma la tomaba por la cintura y mirarla sobre su hombro  
\- A mí me gusta, la encuentro sexy – le aseguro

\- Desvarías Emma

\- No te metas con mi gusto, además es solo una

\- Es el comienzo del fin Emma

La rubia le dejo un beso en su cuello mientras pensaba que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor

\- Amor, tienes dos hijos y una sobrina que vive más en nuestra casa que en la propia que se divierte hechizando a la mitad del pueblo

\- ¿Sabes que Lea es la mente pensante detrás de ella? 

La sheriff lanzo una risa al comprender por qué la mayoría de los ataques eran hacia Hook 

\- Entonces agradece que es solo blanco y no verde amor – dijo antes de bajar a comenzar el desayuno – Sera mejor que no tarde mucho, recuerda que Mamá Nieves viene hoy en la mañana.

Emma bajo hasta el desayunador para encontrarse una imagen que causaría un impacto para el resto de su vida

\- ¿Mamá que te paso? – pregunto tratando de cerrar la boca

\- ¿Te gusta? -pregunto la ex pelinegra batiendo su cabello – Ruby me lo aconsejo, dijo que es la última moda

\- ¿En qué mundo? – susurro Regina que había llegado justo para escuchar la pregunta – Ignora todo lo dicho arriba amor, dejare a la naturaleza seguir su curso y llevare mis canas con dignidad

Frente a ellas estaba una nueva Blanca Nieves con el cabello de un color rosa chicle que se veía a dos kilómetros de distancia.

\- ¿Crees que puedas hacernos un espacio en tu oficina hoy en la tarde?

La ya no tan morena se giró para levantar una ceja cuestionado el pedido en silencio

\- Tengo la extraña fantasia siendo llamada de la universidad para hablar de mis calificaciones profesora – le susurro soltando un pequeño piñizco sobre su trasero – te dije que la encontraba sexy 

_**¡Espero que les gustara y no olviden comentar para darme su opinión de esta locura!**_


	2. Nuevas experiencias

_**Hola! Aquí una nueva idea de mi cabeza loca…**_

 _ **Ya salí de mi bloqueo así que espero estar subiendo pronto nuevos capítulos de mi historia paso a paso ( las que no la han leído los invito a hacerlo)**_

 _ **Mills gracias por todo, incluido los desvelos!**_

\- Regina...

\- No – negó la morena antes de que pudiera habar su esposa

\- No te puedes cerrar así

\- No me vas a convencer Emma

\- Llevamos un par de años juntas, es hora de que probemos cosas diferentes – insistió la rubia

\- La vez que dijiste eso termine con una intoxicación por qué me deje convencer que te dejará cocinar

\- No fue tanto amor

\- Y no olvidemos la vez que bajaste cierta imagen de Internet y me convenciste que la probáramos

\- Debes de admitir que te gusto – Menciono Emma mientras recordada aquella vez

\- Termine cojeando por una semana

\- Amor, lo que te estoy pidiendo no es tan malo – volviendo a la carga la rubia

\- ¿Tan malo? – le pregunto volteando para mirarla a la cara - Emma menciona una sola vez que una de tus propuestas me haya traído algo bueno

\- ¿Qué hay de la vez que te pedí matrimonio? – utilizando su mejor argumento

\- Pusiste el anillo en mi copa de sidra provocando que casi me lo tragara

\- Pero aun así me dijiste que si

\- Y aun me lo estoy cuestionando ...

\- Muy graciosa señora Mills Swan – respondió Emma ante las palabras de su ya esposa

La rubia la siguió hasta la habitación para continuar con su campaña

\- ¿Amor no crees que ya estamos en ese punto en nuestra relación?

\- ¿Punto? ¿Ya estas aburrida? – le cuestiono la alcaldesa

\- No es lo que quiero decir – se defendió Emma- pero tienes que admitir que hemos sido bastante tradicionales desde que nos casamos

\- ¿Debo de recordarte que tenemos dos hijos acaso?

\- No es necesario que me lo recuerdes – suspiro la rubia mientras soltaba su último argumento -Lea ya es grande, puede pasar un par de horas fuera de nuestra habitación 

\- ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

\- No te quiero obligar, pero te prometo que te va a encantar

\- Me asegurare que sufras si algo malo pasa Emma Swan

\- ¡Si! – soltó la rubia con el puño había arriba

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando un cuerpo apareció de entre las sabanas de la mansión de Mills – Swan totalmente desnuda

\- Te odio Emma Swan – Gruño mientras se levantaba totalmente adolorida hasta el baño – ultima vez que me dejo convencer por una de tus estúpidas ideas

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Emma asomando una cabeza por la puerta – Te traje algo para el dolor

\- ¿Cómo es que tú estás de pie? – le cuestiono mientras trataba de moverse con cuidado de regreso a la habitación

\- No es mi primera vez

\- No me gusta que me des detalles de tus anteriores experiencias

\- Sabes que no fue mi culpa, fuiste tú quien comenzó a pedir más y más – le señalo mientras se acomodaba a su lado en la cama para mimarla – yo solo te di lo que me pediste

\- No quiero volver a hacerlo Emma

\- Tranquila amor – dijo la rubia mientras dejaba un beso en su frente acomodándola para que volviera a dormir – creo que una vez fue suficiente para nuestra relación

\- Así es – susurro ya cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir.

\- Quien iba a decir que la gran Reina Malvada no iba a aguantar una competencia de tequila en su primera salida a un bar

\- Es tu culpa por ser tan sexy y dejar que las chicas te coqueteen

\- Sabes que tengo solo ojos para ti amor, no era necesario que se lo demostraras al bar completo

\- Trataron de robar lo que es mío, nadie le roba a la Reina

\- Nunca amor, solo tuya

\- Mas te vale – fueron las últimas palabras antes de caer en la inconciencia

Ya vería como convencerla de ir a un casino el próximo fin de semana pensó antes de volverse a dormir junto a su esposa

Espero que les gustara! No olviden dejar un mensaje.. las ideas son bien recibidas


	3. Solo Dormir

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo OS que sale de mi loca cabeza…**_

 _ **Dedicado a Mills quien fue quien me dio la idea… Recupérate pronto, extraño tu acoso**_

Solo Dormir

 _ **15:00**_

Un golpe en la ventana interrumpió el dormir de una rubia en su auto

-¿Qué haces?

-Trato de dormir - gruño mientras volvía a acomodarse para dormir

Volvieron a golpear el vidrio

\- ¿Por qué aquí y no en tu casa?

-Me ocultó de Regina

-¿Regina? – Preguntaron - ¿Te ocultas de tu muy embarazada esposa?

-Así es

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No es de tu inconveniencia Katherine - volvió a gruñir la rubia tratando de volver a dormir

 _ **16:10**_

Volvieron a golpear la ventanilla de la rubia despertándola

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Intentó dormir – gruño por haber sido despertada

\- ¿En el auto?

\- ¿Que parece acaso?

\- ¿Sabes que hay una excelente cama en tu casa junto a tu esposa?

\- Lo sé - suspiro derrotada la rubia - ve a casa Belle

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a encontrar el sueño 

_**16:30**_

Minutos después volvían a golpear la ventana

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- No sé si lo notaste pero estaba tratando de dormir

\- La gente normal no duerme en el auto cuando tienes sábanas de seda en su casa

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo sábanas de seda?

El rubio levantó los hombros mientras murmura que era lo que suponía considerando quien era su esposa

\- Regina paso a la comisaría preguntando por ti

\- ¿Dijo algo en específico?

\- Que te necesitaba con urgencia

-Ve a casa David - le indicó mientras volvía a tratar de acomodarse para dormir - no te preocupes por mí

 _ **18:25**_

La rubia despertó asustada cuando sintió a alguien subiendo a su carro

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Al parecer nada porque todos se han puesto de acuerdo en pasear por la playa el día de hoy

-¿Por qué quieres dormir en la playa?

\- Por motivos personales chico

\- Mamá pregunto hoy cuando llegue de la escuela si sabía dónde estabas

\- ¿Le dijiste?

\- No lo sabía en ese momento - contesto subiendo los hombros

\- Ve a casa Henry – lo despidió Emma - yo llegaré en un par de horas si es que logró dormir algo

 _ **20:13**_

-¿Qué haces? – preguntaron desde la ventana

La rubia golpe su cabeza contra el tablero al darse cuenta que su plan de dormir no iba a ser posible ese día

-Nada Ruby

\- Regina te está buscando, paso por Granny preguntando por ti

\- ¿Se le veía muy molesta?

\- No, sólo dijo que cuando te viera fueras a casa, que te necesitaba

Emma cerró los ojos soltando un nuevo suspiro

\- ¿Que ocurre Emma? – Pregunto acercándose - no creas que no noté que llevas todo el día acá escondida

\- Es Regina y su embarazo

-Es la reina, nadie dijo que sería fácil – comento como algo obvio

\- No es eso

\- ¿Muchos antojos?

\- No

\- ¿Cambios de humor?

\- No más de los normales

\- ¿Problemas en la intimidad?

\- No – contesto algo molesta -y no voy a seguir hablando del tema contigo así que ve a casa, no va a salir más información de mi boca

S&Q S&Q S&Q

La sheriff llegó tarde aquella noche e intentando hacer el menor ruido comenzó a subir la escalera hasta llegar al pasillo, miró la puerta de su habitación y juntando valentía entró sin hacer ruido, soltó un suspiro al notar que Regina ya estaba durmiendo.

La rubia se acercó hasta su vientre ya redondeado para comenzar a acariciarlo

-¿Sabes? – Comenzó a susurrarle a su hija -Te amaría aún más si esta noche dejaras dormir a tu madre

\- ¿Debo de preocuparme el que prefieras dormir en esa ratonera que llama auto que conmigo Emma?

\- Regina...

\- Juramos hablar siempre Emma

\- No ocurre nada amor – le aseguro la rubia a su esposa

-Habla Emma Swan Mills

-Regina...

-Emma...

-Necesito dormir Regina...

La morena frunció es ceño tratando de entender

-Tu sabes que te amo - partió explicando Emma

-Lo se

-Y que adoro hacer el amor contigo – continuo la rubia tras la interrupción

-Lo sé, estoy embarazada a causa de eso

-Pero necesito dormir 8 horas seguidas – soltó Emma - muero por hacerlo

\- Emma...

\- Y entiendo que te tengas ganas de hacer el amor conmigo

\- Emma...

\- Y lo entiendo – continuo sin escuchar a su esposa - si yo tuviera una esposa igual de sexy que yo tampoco me sacaría las manos de encima

\- Swannn…

\- Pero por amor de nuestros hijos – rogo - ¿podemos sólo por _**hoy**_ dormir?

\- 57 días

-¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender la rubia

\- Maléfica dijo que no aguantarías más de 20 días sin pedir una tregua

-¿Me estás diciendo que me has mantenido despiertas todas estas noches al punto de morir de deshidratación por un comentario de esa bruja?

-No – contesto con simpleza pese a la molestia de su esposa - de hecho todo partió porque le mencioné que sentía que mi libido había aumentado mis ganas de estar contigo durante mi embarazo

\- ¿Y qué dijo ella?

-Dijo que no aguantarías más de 20 días sin rendirte

-No puedo creerlo

-Le dije que aguantarías incluso 60 noches

-No me parece justo toda esta apuesta que tienes con esa mujer, yo no gano nada en este juego que tienes con ella

La morena se acercó al oído de su esposa para susurrarle

\- Puede que esté dispuesta a probar cierta postura que sé que has estado revisando por internet Emma Swan

La sheriff soltó una carcajada antes de lanzarse sobre su esposa para comenzar a besarla

\- Creí que querías dormir - dijo entre gemidos ante los besos de su esposa

-Pediré el café más cargado mañana - susurro mientras bajaba su ropa interior

\- Voy a lograr esos 60 días contigo morena - dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la intimidad de su esposa - no voy a dejar nadie ponga en duda mis capacidades de hacerte el amor

\- ¡Más adentro Emma! – soltó la morena con un gemido

-Grita más fuerte amor, quiero que hasta Maléfica se entere - dijo mientras volvía embestirla hasta llevarla al orgasmo

 _Después de todo el poder practicar con Regina la posición que había visto en Internet valía totalmente la falta de sueño pensó la rubia_

 _ **  
Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capítulo y recibo ideas o sugerencias para este matrimonio…**_

 _ **Saludos**_!


	4. Irresponsable

_**Hello! Aquí con un nuevo Os cortito…**_

 _ **Les dejo que me voy a trabajar, atrasada para variar!**_

 **Irresponsable**

\- No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo

\- Yo tampoco lo creía hace un par de días - le aseguró la rubia

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Si

-¡Auch! - grito sobándose la cabeza - ¿por qué me golpeas?

\- Porque eres una irresponsable

\- No recuerdo que tú me dieras alguna charla de cómo evitar dejar embarazada a mi novia – le reclamo con ironía ante el regaño

\- No utilices el sarcasmo conmigo jovencita, soy tu madre

\- Si te estoy contando es para que me ayudes no para que me regañes

\- Estoy segura que Regina va a culparme de alguna manera – dijo con pesar Blanca Nieves pensando en lo que se avecinaba

-¿Quién va a culparte? - pregunto Ruby sentándose en la mesa que compartían en la cafetería

\- Emma embarazo a Regina

\- ¿No pudiste guardar el secreto más de 5 minutos? – le reclamo a su madre la Sheriff

Ruby se acomodó las mangas de su blusa y le soltó un golpe sobre la cabeza a la rubia

\- ¡Auch! - grito sobándose la cabeza nuevamente la rubia - ¿y tú porque me golpeas?

-¡Embarazaste a Regina! – le reclamo - Si su genio es terrible ahora, imagínate cómo será cuando se le alborote la hormona

\- ¿A quién se le alborota la hormona? - Pregunto Tink sentándose frente a Emma auto invitándose a la mesa

\- Emma embarazo a Regina- contestaron Marie y Ruby

-¡Auch! - pregunto sobándose la canilla golpeada - ¿Y ahora tu porque me pegas?

\- Embarazaste a mi amiga rubia tonta - le reclamo

\- Aun no entiendo como fuiste tan irresponsable Emma – Le reclamo ignorando los golpes que estaba recibiendo su hija

\- ¿Quién es una irresponsable? - Pregunto Belle que se había acercado a la mesa a ver que sucedía

\- Emma embarazo a Regina – contesto la loba rápidamente dejando un espacio para que se sentara

\- Te golpearía pero aprecio demasiado mi libro Emma

\- Gracias Belle – respondió con ironía la rubia

\- Yo lo hago por ti – le susurro Ruby soltándole otro golpe a Emma

\- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo fue que ocurrió? – pregunto Marie a su hija quien se sobaba tras el último golpe

\- ¡Fue magia! – Trato de explicar – no puedes culparme por eso

\- No me interesa saber si tu noche de sexo fue mágica con Regina – le pidió con algo de asco Marie – prefiero no pensar en la vida sexual de mi madrastra

\- ¿No creen que es demasiado bizarro que hablen de la vida sexual de Regina donde hay gente que toma desayuno? – interrumpió la abuelita acercándose a la mesa

\- ¡Emma embarazo a Regina! – contestaron a coro

\- ¿Me vas a golpear no es así? – pregunto una Emma suspirando pensando en lo que se le venía.

 _ **S &Q S&Q S&Q**_

Una golpeada Emma entro a la mansión dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano

\- Hoy fue una extraña mañana – señalo Regina acercándose a su Emma – me felicito por mi embarazo uno de los enanitos

\- Ehhh…

\- Y es curioso porque no recuerdo habérselo contando

\- Hoy le conté a mí madre – confeso el sheriff

\- Y cómo podemos imaginar ya lo sabe todo el pueblo – gruño la morena sentándose en las piernas de la rubia – ¿Cómo lo tomo?

\- Estaba feliz – mintió – No dejo de felicitarme

\- Eres una terrible mentirosa Emma – dijo riéndose para luego darle un pequeño beso – esperemos que se tomen mejor cuando les cuentes de que nos casamos en Boston la semana pasada

La morena se acomodó mejor sobre su ahora esposa dejando pequeños besos en su cuello dejando a la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa pensando en los próximos golpes que iba a recibir.

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	5. Ironia

_Hola!_

 _Este OS es un poco diferente a los anteriores ya que quise escribir el comienzo de Regina y Emma y es menos humorístico que los primeros, espero que les guste_

 _ **Aclaracion**_

 _ **Reencarnación: En algunas religiones, renacimiento del alma después de la muerte, especialmente en otro cuerpo humano.**_

Ironía

La podía ver a lo lejos montando un gran caballo negro, una trenza a un lado de su cabeza y una sonrisa que nunca había visto en el tiempo que la conocía.

Sentía el olor a campo a mi alrededor y la fresca brisa golpeaba mi rostro. Sabía que este era mi lugar pero yo no debía de estar ahí, no merecía verla tan bella e inocente.

Pase una de mis manos por mis cortos cabellos notando que había algo extraño en ello. Escuché el trote del galope llegar a mi lado, levante la vista para verla más hermosa aun de lo que recordaba

-Buenas tardes joven Daniel. 

S&Q S&Q

Desperté sobresaltada con el ruido de la alarma de mi celular, pase mis manos por mi cabello notando su largo habitual, solté un suspiro recordando el sueño que había tenido

\- ¿Que ocurre Swan?

-Nada hook, vuelve a dormir

\- ¿No prefieres que aprovechemos de hacer algo ahora que estoy despierto? - me pregunto acariciando mi brazo

-No tengo ganas, me voy a trabajar

Salté de la cama para entrar a toda prisa a la ducha tratando de borrar el toque de mi novio. Apoyé mi cabeza en el azulejo calmando mi respiración, no era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueño con Regina, las imágenes se habían vuelto recurrentes en mis noches.

Diferentes situaciones acompañaban esas visiones en donde yo sabía que había algo extraño pero a la vez me dejaba llevar por las palabras que intercambiaba con ella, promesas de un amor eterno, ilusiones de una familia juntos y deseos de ser felices.

Lleve aquel día con la mayor tranquilidad posible, las cosas se habían calmado en Storybook tras la muerte de Robín, así que aproveché eso y deje a mi padre a cargo de la comisaria por unas horas, debía de hablar con alguien sobre lo que me estaba ocurriendo y había una sola persona que podía ayudarme; Gold

\- Mis Swan, dígame que puedo hacer por usted

-Necesito preguntarte algo Gold pero debes de asegurarme que de aquí no saldrá – dije con el mejor tono que pude

-Debe de ser muy importante si la salvadora llega hasta mi tienda sin su habitual comitiva

-Gold...

-De mi boca no saldrá palabra, lo prometo

-Hace algunas semanas he estado teniendo algunos sueños... – comencé a narrar

-¿Y?

\- Con Regina – solté

\- ¿Eróticos?

\- No seas idiota Gold - le gruñí ante la insinuación - son sueños de una joven Regina

\- ¿Antes de ser la reina malvada? - Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad

\- Supongo, la veo con una mirada inocente en mis sueños

\- ¿Y usted? - levante mi ceja al no entender su pregunta- ¿cómo se ve usted en ese sueño?

-Me llama Daniel cada noche

\- Interesante Miss Swan

-¿Qué?

\- ¿Sabe usted quien es Daniel?

\- Se quién es y lo que significó para Regina, deja de dar vueltas y dime que significa – le apure, estaba algo desesperada por una respuesta

\- ¿Está familiarizada con la reencarnación señorita Swan?

Lo mire abriendo los ojos ante sus palabras, comprendía el concepto básico de ese término pero nunca lo tome muy en serio

\- Por su cara supongo que si lo conoce

\- Tienes que estar bromeando

\- La vida tiende a ser bastante irónica en personajes como nosotros – me indico casi alegre ante lo descubierto

\- ¿Quieres decir que soy el amor verdadero de Regina?

-No si usted no quiere querida, pero usted siempre va a estar atada a ella de alguna manera, son almas que siempre se van a encontrar.

Deje la tienda sin despedirme de Gold llegando hasta la calle cuando sentí golpear a alguien

-Deberías tener cuidado sheriff - me retuvo Regina para evitar una caída - ¿estás bien?

-Si claro - le asegure aun algo turbada

\- Ok, que tengas una buena tarde Emma - me pidió yéndose hacia la cafetería con una pequeña sonrisa

\- El destino es bastante curioso – dijo Gold parándose a mi lado - ¿no crees salvadora?

-Ella apenas me soporta Gold

-Es más de lo que algunos hombres han logrado aquí

-Estoy saliendo con hook

-Repítaselo hasta que su corazón lo crea Miss Swan

Le lancé una mirada de odio ante sus palabras

-Púdrete Gold – le dije con rabia largándome de ahí.

 _Necesitaba un trago para acallar las voces en mi cabeza y de mi corazón_

 _ **Y hasta aquí este pequeño OS…**_

 _ **Quedo a la espera de sus comentarios…**_


	6. Engaño

_**Hola! Aquí dejo un nuevo OS que espero que les guste…**_

 _ **Aclaración: la idea de los OS fue crear historias sin ningún orden cronológico si no que mostrar diferentes situaciones de ellas como pareja, así que no se si subiré la continuación del capítulo anterior pronto ( lo voy a hacer cuando la inspiración llegue xD)**_

 _ **Mills, la mitad de esto es tuyo, asume tu responsabilidad!**_

 _-¿Entonces, estas segura Emma?_

 _-Si_

 _-Si lo haces no hay vuelta atrás_

 _-Lo sé_

 _-Entonces vamos, mi departamento está a unas cuadras de aquí  
_

Había llegado hace un par de minutos la rubia a Storybook con dirección inmediata a la oficina de su aún esposa Regina Mills

\- Puedo pasar - pregunto asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-¡Emma! - exclamó sorprendía la alcaldesa puesto que no esperaba la llegada aun de la sheriff

Se levantó de su silla para saludar con un abrazo y un beso a su esposa

-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto

-Necesito que te sientes, hay algo que debo de contarte

Tomaron asiento en el sillón que decoraba la oficina una frente a la otra

\- Antes de decirte quiero que recuerdes que estamos casada, que te amo por sobre todas las cosas y que juramos no separarnos a pesar de las estupideces que podría llegar a hacer

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Emma?

-¿Por qué asume que hice algo?

\- Porque tienes cara de culpable – señalo como si fuera algo obvio

La Rubia soltó aire ante de empezar

-Como sabes tuve que ir a Boston a ver una amiga que me pidió que fuera

-Así es...

-Nos juntamos en un bar a conversar, ya sabes, para ponernos al día con nuestras vidas

-Me imagino – le siguió la morena

-El tema es que una cosa llevo a la otra

-¿Una cosa llevo a la otra? – pregunto con sospecha

-Regina tienes que entender que lo que hice fue por el cariño que le tenía a ella y que de verdad no pude evitarlo

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? – la morena se colocó de pie para grítale a su mujer

-Pero debes de entenderme por un minuto – siguió Emma tratando de continuar

-¡¿Que yo debería de entenderte!? – ya fuera de si la Alcaldesa

-Lo sé, fui una estúpida y debería de haber pensado en ti también en ese momento

-Claro que debiste de pensar en mí – dijo golpeando con su dedo el pecho de la Sheriff - en mí y nuestros hijos

-Sé que fui una egoísta, pero la situación me recordó mi pasado y no pude resistirme.

-Claro que tendrías que haberte resistido Swan

-No creo que tú lo hubieses sido capaz Regina

-Claro que lo hubiese hecho

-Regina déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas primero antes de que te molestes conmigo…

-No quiero saber los detalles

-Pues vas a tener que saberlos porque ella está afuera esperando – se cruzó de brazos Emma para enfatizar su postura

-¿Tuviste el descaro de traerla acá?

-Regina, de verdad necesito que escuches…

El sheriff no termino de hablar cuando vio a su mujer salir echando chispas por los ojos hacia la calle

Frente al conocido auto de la rubia apoyada en él, una mujer vestida en traje de ejecutiva claramente hermosa hablaba por teléfono

-¡Tu! - grito una enfurecida Regina

La mujer levantó la ceja colgando la llamada para prestar atención a la morena que se acercaba

\- Emily Park - saludo extendiendo su mano - ¿usted debe de ser Regina Mills?

\- Así es - sin estrechar la mano ofrecida cruzando sus brazos- esposa aun de Emma  
Swan

\- Entiendo que puedas estar molesta con ella- señalando a la rubia que se acercaba - pero Emma siempre ha sido algo débil con respecto a mí y nunca ha podido decirme que no

-Tú no tienes vergüenza – gruño entre dientes

-La verdad es que no - subió los hombros ignorando la rabia que mostraba la morena - vi la oportunidad y la tome

-Te voy a matar

-¡Regina no! – grito Emma tomando de la cintura a la morena

-¿Debo de preocuparme del estado mental de tu esposa Emma?

Al parecer eso molesto aún más a la morena

-¿Me estas llamando loca? – grito Regina tratando de volver atacar a la mujer que se resguardaba tras el auto

\- ¡Regina silencio! – grito la sheriff soltándola para dirigirse al auto abriendo la puerta y de ahí sacando un bebe que lloraba asustado

Se acercó a la morena que aún no salía del shock ante la imagen que mostraba su esposa, esta se acercó a ella depositándolo en sus brazos

-Te presento a Ethan Mills-Swan si tú quieres a partir de hoy – dijo mirándola

-Emma que…

-Hace un par de semanas falleció una amiga muy querida por mí y me pidió que se me cediera la custodia de sus hijos si yo estaba de acuerdo

-¿Hijos?

-Le presento a Nathan Mills-Swan señora Alcaldesa – indico Emily con otro bebe de las mismas características que su hermano

-Sé que nunca hablamos de tener más hijos después de Lea…

-Pensé que me habías engañado con esa mujer – interrumpió la morena

\- Lo imagine cuando vi salir tus celos asesinos – rio la sheriff – Emily es mi antigua asistente Social y amiga quien me convenció de tramitar la adopción de estos pequeños

-Supongo que ahora si podemos saludarnos – sugirió Emily

-Lo siento – se disculpó Regina mientras le hacía gracias al bebe en sus brazos

-Te dije que ella lo aceptaría – murmuro Emma a su amiga tomando al otro bebe- si hay alguien que nació para ser madre es mi mujer

-Es algo pasional, por decirlo menos

La rubia rio pensando en lo cierta de las palabras de su amiga

 _Ya hablaría con su mujer con respecto a sus sospechas de engaño_

 _ **Espero que les gustara, no duden en dejarme un mensaje si tienen alguna sugerencia**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	7. Ironia II

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí publicando la continuación del capítulo 5 que algunos me pidieron, espero que les guste**_

 **Ironía II**

-No entiendo

-No es muy difícil Miss Swan

-Pues explícamelo una vez más – exigió la rubia

-Le sugiero que vaya a tomarse un café cargado, quizás el exceso de cafeína elimine su borrachera y logre entender lo que dije - señaló Gold abriendo la puerta de su tienda invitando a la rubia a que se marchará

Emma camino hasta la entrada cerrando la puerta con fuerza haciendo temblar los vidrios de la puerta

-No estoy borracha Gold - reclamó alzando la voz - sólo fue una cerveza y me devolví a pedir explicaciones, que tú me vas a dar en este instante

-Miss Swan el tema es algo complicado

-pues _descomplicalo_ , por que de aquí no me voy a mover hasta que me digas que significa que haya sido Daniel en otra vida

-El proceso de la reencarnación se explica como el aprendizaje de las almas – volvió a explicar por tercera vez con paciencia

-Okeyyy…

-La teoría señala que todos venimos al mundo con una misión y algo que aprender

-Hasta ahí entiendo

-Por regla, las almas giran en torno a las mismas personas con las que se encuentran a su alrededor

-Más lento Gold – pidió la rubia

-Por ejemplo si en esta vida Henry es tu hijo es probable que para la próxima sea tu padre para que ambas almas aprendan ambos roles

-Entiendo - asintiendo a lo explicado – ósea, que yo haya sido Daniel antes no significa nada en particular en mi relación con Regina

-Quizás tu misión en esta vida es traer el amor a la vida de la reina

-Puedo trabajar con eso Gold – aseguro más feliz ya caminando hasta la puerta decidida a dejar el tema entonces

-Por cierto Miss Swan - le detuvo con gracia antes de marcharse - también existe la teoría que las almas gemelas siempre se encuentran de alguna forma

-Te odio

S&Q S&Q S&Q

 _-Buenas tardes joven Daniel - saludo la morena_

 _-Señorita Mills - saludo con una reverencia el palafrenero_

 _-Sabes que no son necesarias las reverencias cuando estamos solos Daniel_

 _El pelinegro sonrió tomando suavemente la mano de Regina_

 _-Aun creo que es un sueño el que me vieras_

 _-Yo siempre te estoy viendo Daniel_

 __  
Despertó sobresaltada ante el sueño que había tenido, estos se habían vuelto cada vez más seguidos y la rubia se molestaba cada vez más al saber lo que significaban

-¿Que ocurre Emma? - Pregunto Hook a su lado algo soñoliento al ser despertado por el movimiento

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Anoche vine tras el turno y tu mamá me invito a dormir

-Vete – pidió empujándolo

-Son las 5 de la mañana, no me puedes echar

-Entonces yo me largo - gruño tomando una muda deportiva para salir a correr

Las imágenes de las primeras palabras o de los primeros besos entre Regina y Daniel atormentaron a la rubia hasta el punto de llegar hasta la puerta de Gold

\- ¡Gold! - golpeó con fuerza buscando despertarlo

-Miss Swan son las 5 de la mañana

-Necesito que se detengan - dijo entrando sin preguntar a la casa

-No la entiendo

-Las imágenes de Regina y Daniel, están volviéndome loca todas las noches

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque yo no soy el! - grito molesta la rubia ante la pregunta

-Técnicamente…

-Él era un caballero, tierno y amable con ella, la mitad de lo que decía eran palabras de amor hacia Regina, amaban los caballos y tenían planes de una familia y yo...

-¿Y usted...?

-Yo soy todo lo contrario

-Pensé que no quería conquistarla

-Y no quiero – aseguró ante la insinuación picara - a lo que me refiero es que si quisiera tener algo con ella y con esto no estoy diciendo que quiera

Gold levanto una ceja la ver el movimiento de manos y temblor en la voz de la salvadora

-Ella jamás me vería más allá del ser molesto que llegó a arruinar su vida

Rumple se levantó con dificultad hasta la rubia, tomo su brazo empujándola hacia la salida

-Emma salga a correr y pregúntese realmente que es lo que quiere

-Yo se lo quiero Gold

-Si esta tan segura entonces, ¿qué hace en mi puerta a las 6 de la mañana y no en los brazos de su pirata?

-Te sigo odiando Gold - gruño la rubia saliendo a correr nuevamente 

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Siguió corriendo repasando las palabras de Gold.

No es que estuviera enamorada de Regina, es decir ella claramente era una mujer hermosa y con una personalidad que le encantaba pero era tan distinta a la mujer que se presentaba en sus sueños

\- Buenos días Miss Swan - saludo Regina desde el pórtico de su casa a Emma que en su trote matutino había llegado de forma inconsistente

-Buenos días Miss Mills – dijo devolviéndolo el saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza

-Sabes que no son necesarias las formalidades cuando estamos solas Emma

La rubia sonrió ante el avance que se había formado en su amistad

-No pensé que me habías visto

-Yo siempre te estoy viendo Emma – índico la alcaldesa - ¿gusta tomar desayuno con Henry y conmigo?

-¿Chocolate con canela? – pregunto caminando detrás de ella

 _\- ¿No crees que es una locura? – Pregunto Bell a su marido mientras tomaban desayuno_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Daniel y Emma son totalmente distintos_

 _-Daniel le enseño a Regina lo que es el verdadero amor_

 _-¿Y Emma?_

 _-La señorita Swan le enseñara a vivirlo – aseguro Gold_

Este es el OS mas largo que escrito, espero que les gustara y no duden en comentar! 


	8. Panico, por Emma Swan

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí con un nuevo OS, espero que les guste y los invito a todos a leer mis dos nuevos fics.**_

 _ **Ironia y Por un futuro contigo**_

 **Pánico por Emma Swan**

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

-¿Plan?

-Vamos Regina, ¿realmente esperas que te crea que vamos a una Convención de alcaldes y sheriff?- le pregunto la rubia acomodándose en el Mercedes de su novia

-Tu madre lo creyó

-Mi madre cree muchas cosas - se acercó a la morena empezando a dejar besos en el cuello

-Emma estoy conduciendo

-Te estoy preparando

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacer locuras con tu cuerpo

-Alto ahí sheriff - la detuvo, empujándola hacia su asiento - esta tarde yo voy a hacer locuras con tu cuerpo

La mirada de hambre que lanzó Emma lo decía todo

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-Sabes, cuándo hablábamos de locuras, yo pensaba en otro tipo de ropa - susurro a Regina pasando sus manos por la bata que la cubría sólo por delante

-Prometo compensártelo amor - le aseguró a modo de consuelo

-No hay nada que compensar morena, yo te prometí que estaría a tu lado para todo, y si eso incluye una revisión de mi sexy cuerpo, que así sea

-¿Quien dijo que eras sexy? - le pincho la alcaldesa

-Tu cada vez que estas abajo mío - aseguró llevando su boca al cuello de su novia

-Señorita Swan es su turno - aviso una enfermera entrando al cuarto interrumpiéndolas

-Deséame suerte - pidió robándole un beso a la morena

-Señorita Mills, la van a llamar enseguida a usted también, Regina asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Llevaban dos horas en una de las mejores clínicas de fertilidad de Boston, ya que tras haber comenzado a salir con Emma un tiempo después Gold había dejado caer un comentario de los suyos aludiendo un futuro bebé en la feliz pareja.

Así que ya vestidas tras haber sido revisadas físicamente y realizado los exámenes de sangre correspondientes estaban esperando los resultados de la doctora

-Debo de decir que ambas están en excelente estado físico - partió señalando una vez que iba revisando la carpeta con los resultados - aunque señorita Swan, le aconsejaría que baje la comida grasosa en su dieta, si no quiere tener problemas a futuro

El gemido que soltó la rubia sólo era comparable con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la morena

-Y señorita Mills, le aconsejaría incorporar más proteínas a su dieta, si quiere ser usted quien lleve al primer bebe.

-¿Eso significa...?

-Carne amor - le interrumpió Emma - un gran filete de carne.

\- Ahora siguiendo con los resultados... – continúo deteniéndose a mirar los papeles

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Señorita Mills, tuvo usted alguna relación sexual hace dos meses con algún hombre?

Las cejas de la rubia subieron para lanzarle una mirada a su novia de hace seis meses

-¿Que sucede doctora?

-Usted está embarazada señorita Mills – le soltó la doctora - dos meses según su examen de sangre

La mano de Regina se dirigió al muslo de su novia clavando las uñas para evitar que abriera la boca

-¿Está segura?

-Los exámenes no mienten

-Muchas gracias doctora y hasta luego - dijo Regina colocándose de pie tirando de Emma que expresaba una mueca de dolor en el proceso - vamos amor

 _Ya fuera del edificio_

-No puede ser - fue lo primero que dijo el sheriff al salir del edificio

-Rumple lo sabía, estoy segura – murmuro la morena ignorando la palidez de su novia

-No puede ser – siguió Emma sin avanzar

-Fue magia Emma – le explico Regina

-No puede ser - volvió a repetir la rubia por tercera vez ignorando a su novia quien pasaba la mano frente a sus ojos buscando una reacción

Regina giro sus ojos al ver a su Emma no mostraba reacción y tenía la mirada perdida repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, dejó los ojos en blanco para soltarle un pellizco con fuerza en el brazo

-Auch! . Grito sobándose el brazo como si hubiese sido lesionado de por vida - ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-¡Para ver si reaccionas de una buena vez, Swan!

-¡Oh por Dios, estas embarazada! - grito apuntándola con el dedo

La morena sólo giro los ojos al ver que 45 minutos después su novia reaccionaba

-Si Emma, nos los acaban de confirmar

-Oh por Dios - dijo llevándose las manos a la cara - Marie me va a matar

-¿Emma?

\- Va a cortar en pedazos mi cuerpo y lo va a lanzar por todo Storybook

\- ¿Yo soy la embarazada y tu primera preocupación es tu madre?

\- No lo entiendes Regina – volvió a pasarse las manos por la cara la rubia – Va a creer que lo hice a propósito y va a encontrar la manera de creer que esto la afecta a ella

-No lo dudo – dándole la razón a la rubia

-Vamos

-¿A dónde?- pregunto antes de ser tomada y llevada al auto por su novia

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Llevaban 30 minutos en la sala de espera del juzgado más cercano esperando ser llamadas.

Mientras Regina trataba de convencer a su novia que no era necesario casarse

-Mi hijo no va a nacer como fruto del pecado por no estar casadas – argumentaba la rubia ante la negativa de la morena

-¿Desde cuándo tan católica?

-No puedo permitir que nazca fuera del sagrado matrimonio - siguió con su argumento

-¿Te estas escuchando siquiera?

-Regina no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo voy a proteger tu honra - le aseguro volteando a verla

-¿Mi honra?

-Tú honra de reina – señalo como algo obvio

-No recuerdo que pensarás en ella cuando estabas sobre mí

-O debajo de ti, no sabemos cuándo el bebé fue concebido

-O sobre mi escritorio

-Si ese mueble hablará... – murmuro Emma recordando cierto episodio, sacudió su cabeza despejando su mente de los recuerdos - lo importante es que estés tranquila

-Yo estoy tranquila Emma...

-Nieves va a hacerme pedazos por haberte embarazado

-Claro, porque olvidamos los condones mágicos - susurro ya con gracia ante el claro estado de nervio de Emma

-Espero que casarnos la tranquilice un poco

-¡¿Nos vamos a casar por tu madre?! – grito Regina al escuchar las palabras

-¿Qué?, ¡No!

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto la morena

-Regina te amo, quiero que nos casemos para darle una familia completa a Henry y a nuestro futuro hijo. Tú y yo juntas, como debe de ser

-No hay vuelta atrás Emma

-Cariño, no pretendo dejarte ir nunca – aseguro tomando su mano

-La señorita Swan y Mills es su turno

-Aquí vamos guapa 

S&Q S&Q S&Q

\- Muy bien ahora los votos – indico el juez - ¿señorita Mills?

\- Emma, se que si me hubiesen dicho hace un par de años que estaría en este lugar jurando amarte para siempre probablemente lo hubiese asesinado.

Sé que el destino nos ha tenido manía todo este tiempo, y que hoy muchas historias y mundos se alineado para que estemos aquí hoy – recito tomando la mano de Emma - Así que con este anillo yo te tomo como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte. Aguantar toda y cada una de tus estupideces y no asesinarte en el proceso, y seguir a tu lado en esta vida y en las que siguen.

\- ¿Señorita Swan?

\- Presente – respondió – Quiero decir, si, aquí voy

La rubia aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar a decir las palabras que la unirían de por vida a su novia

\- Regina, sé que no soy tu primera opción, realmente yo tampoco me escogería para ti por que sé que tendremos miles de peleas y que intentaremos matarnos, pero yo te juro que voy a pelear por ti y tu felicidad cada día. Voy ser mejor por ti si eso te hace feliz y voy a vivir por ti cada día – deslizo el anillo por su dedo - Hare de tu vida el mejor de los desastres con cada una de mis estupideces,

\- Por el poder que me concede el estado de Boston, las declaró oficialmente casadas – declaro el juez - Pueden besarse

Emma tomo de los muslos alzando a Regina para darle un beso lejos de la decencia

\- Te amo

-Eso espero Emma, porque serás tú la encargada de decirle a tu madre lo de mi embarazo

-¿Crees que podamos consumar nuestro matrimonio antes de eso?- dijo levantando las cejas

\- Algo me dice que este no va a ser el único bebe que voy a tener contigo

\- Me gusta dejar que la magia haga lo suyo morena. 

_**Espero que les gustara este nuevo trozo de vida de este par y no duden en comentar!**_


	9. Noche de copas

**Hola!**

 **Pasando por aquí dejando mi OS de los días sábados…**

 **Espero que les guste y les invito a leer el resto de mis historias (publicidad gratis)**

 **Capitulo algo Hot…**

 **Noche de copas**

-¡Salud! - Gritaron chocando sus copas

Regina Tink y Katherine estaban reunidas aquella noche probando la cuarta copa

-Realmente necesitaba esta salida - declaró el hada, tras dar un largo sorbo a su bebida

-Yo también, Philip me está volviendo loca

-Yo no puedo quejarme - declaró la alcaldesa dando un sorbo más pequeño a su vaso - soy feliz en mi casa

-¿Aun con los demonios que tienes? - pregunto sorprendida Tink - tú sabes que adoro a los gemelos, pero debes de admitir que son como pequeños terremotos

-En defensa de Regina, sí ella logró domesticar a Emma, los gemelos son el menor de sus problemas

-No hables de mi esposa como si fuera una mascota - saltó en defensa la morena

-Eso es cierto - indicó Tink pidiendo otra ronda de tragos en la mesa ignorando a la alcaldesa - todos sabemos que eres tu quien lleva los pantalones en esa relación

Katherine lanzó una carcajada ante las palabras del hada asistiendo con la cabeza dándole la razón

-Nuestra relación no es así Tink - arrastro las palabras la alcaldesa bebiendo más de la mitad del vaso

-¿Me vas a decir, que le pediste permiso para venir a Emma?

-No, ella me lo sugirió y se ofreció de voluntaria para cuidar a los niños, mientras yo salía con ustedes

-¿Sugirió?

-No lo creo - interrumpió Katherine - Regina sigue siendo una reina y no me la imagino recibiendo órdenes

-Emma no me ordena nada - grito algo exaltada debido al alcohol de esa noche - si alguien tiene que dar órdenes en esa casa soy yo

-¡Eso! - le celebraron las amigas incentivándola a seguir

\- Es más, no doy sólo órdenes en la casa - siguió, subiendo las cejas dándole el toque pícaro al comentario

-Esa es mi amiga, siempre arriba en la relación - grito Tink arrastrando a sus amigas a bailar a la pista 

S&Q S&Q S&Q

A la mañana siguiente Regina despertó con u vaso de jugó y un analgésico a su lado

-Buenos días señora mills-swan - le saludó su esposa en susurros - ¿cómo va la resaca?

-No sé cómo puedes hacer esto todos los viernes con Ruby - pregunto la morena incorporándose para tomar el remedio

-Es fácil intercambiar los vasos con Ruby una vez que lo va tomando

-¿Todo bien anoche con los niños? – pregunto algo más recuperada

-Despreocúpate, están todos vivos, enteros y sin tatuajes. Aun

-Tu comentario sabe cómo tranquilizarme Swan

La sheriff río acomodando su cazadora roja

-Henry y Lea ya se marcharon, yo llevare a los gemelos a la escuela - se despidió con un beso de su esposa para irse a trabajar.

La morena aprovechó de dormir un par de horas más antes de irse a trabajar a la alcaldía

-Buenos días Tink -saludo a su amiga y secretaria

-No sé qué tienen de buenos, Regina - susurro llevándose las manos a la cabeza debido al dolor

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Mientras la alcaldesa se reponía de aquella noche de fiesta, una rubia entraba a la cafetería a tomar su habitual chocolate caliente

-Buenos días Ruby - saludo tomando asiento en la barra - lo mismo de siempre por favor

-Aquí tienes - dijo dejando la taza sobre el mueble y mirando fijamente a la sheriff

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sabes, siempre te tuve más fe Emma Swan

-¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Sé que Regina es guapa y todo eso…

-¡Hey!, cuidado con lo que dices de mi mujer, rubs

-La que debería de tener cuidado de lo que dice es ella, no yo

-Rub...

-¡Ruby, te pagó para que atiendas no para que converses! - grito la abuelita acercándose con un plato lleno de garras de osos

Camino hasta ella quedando frente a Emma

-Aquí tienes pasiva - le dijo Granny dejando el plato frente a la rubia

-¿Pasiva?

-Tu esposa anoche no dudo en señalar a viva voz que ella era quien mandaba en la casa y en la cama - dijo la morena metiendo más cizaña

Emma miraba toda esta situación sin llegar a entender que era lo que había ocurrido en su tranquilo desayuno

-Aquí tienes tu desayuno para llevar Leroy - indicó Granny interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia

-Gracias - se despidió el enano tomando sus cosas - hasta luego Ruby

Se dio vuelta y antes de marcharse le soltó a Emma con gracia

-Hasta la tarde, _sometida_

El sheriff salto sobre el hombre agarrándolo de la chaqueta antes de que se fuera

-No te permito que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden Leroy

El enano siguió riendo ante el enojo de la salvadora

-Sabes, si yo tuviera una esposa como la tuya tampoco me molestaría estar bajo su cuerpo – se defendió entre risas levantando las manos

-Vamos Emma, suelta a Leroy – interrumpió Ruby al ver la mirada asesina que lanzaba la rubia – tu sabes que es un boca floja

Pasaron unos minutos para que la rubia pudiera calmarse ante de mirar a la loba y pedirle explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Anoche tu mujer y sus amigas se les subió el alcohol a la cabeza….

-Al grano Ruby

-Estuvieron toda la noche celebrándole que ella seguía siendo una reina y que tú eras su esclava – la loba se mordió el labio con temor a continuar

-Escúpelo

-En pocas palabras que eras su esclava sexual y esas cosas – soltó con prisa

La rubia apretó los labios para darse la vuelta e irse de ahí

-¡Emma! - grito antes de verla irse de la cafetería

-Llama a Marie Margaret, Ruby –le ordeno la abuelita – dile que vaya ella hoy a buscar a sus nietos a la escuela

 _Algo me dice que la Sheriff y la alcaldesa no van a estar disponibles por bastante tiempo_ – pensó entrando a la cocina nuevamente

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Regina Mills estaciono su auto frente a su mansión con prisa, había recibido un mensaje de texto de su esposa donde le pedía que fuera a casa con urgencia.

Una vez adentro la encontró de pie frente a la escalera con solo sus ajustados pantalones y su ya predecible camiseta

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto agitada por la carrera

La rubia pasó sus manos por su cuello para empujarla y robarle un beso con desesperación, introdujo su lengua con la intención de robarle hasta el aliento de ser posible

-¿Emma que…?

-Hoy en la mañana no he podido dejar de pensar en ti – susurro contra su cuello

-¿Y no podías esperar hasta hoy en la noche?

-Quiero mostrarte algo – dijo llevando sus manos hasta el abrigo de su esposa para sacárselo – ve arriba y espérame

Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando la rubia subió encontrando a su mujer ya en ropa interior sobre las sabanas. Emma se subió a la cama acercándose a ella empujándola con su cuerpo para empujarla hasta dejarla recostada bajo de ella

-Creí que querías mostrarme algo – musito nerviosa ante la expectativa, su mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderla

La rubia sonrió mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de Regina llenándola de besos y mordidas como sabía que le gustaba, llevo una de sus manos hasta la parte baja acariciándola con fuerza

Regina gemía sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la lengua de Emma la estaba empujando al borde de la locura. No es hasta que siente el frio alrededor de su muñeca cuando se da cuenta que la sheriff había apresado sus muñecas contra el cabecero.

-¿Emma que…? – pregunta sorprendida ante lo que había logrado la rubia

La sonrisa satisfecha de esta no deja duda ante la satisfacción al ver su plan dar resultado

-¿Amarrarme a la cama?, pensé que sería más original Sheriff

La rubia se separó del cuerpo de Regina hasta quedar sentada entre sus piernas, lleva sus manos hasta el borde de su camiseta jugueteando con ella

-Sácatela – ordeno la reina moviendo sus manos para tratar de liberarse

- **No** – le rebatió sacando las manos de su ropa y llevándolas hasta el sujetador de la morena para retirárselo

Emma se levanta de la cama hasta quedar frente a ella, se muerde el labio admirando el cuerpo medio desnudo de su mujer. Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa mientras lleva sus manos hasta el botón de su pantalón y bajar su cremallera

-Déjame tocarte cisne – pidió con voz entrecortada admirando los lentos movimientos de su amante

- **No** – volvió a negar deteniendo sus movimientos

Camino a la cama llevando sus manos hasta el borde de la ropa interior de Regina tirando de ella a lo largo de sus piernas, notando la humedad de estas

La rubia subió a la cama dejando pequeños besos tentadores a lo largo de sus piernas, reteniendo con fuerza las caderas de la morena que buscaban fricción contra su cuerpo. Subio hasta dejar su cuerpo presionar contra su esposa y sus manos bajar con el cuerpo de esta, dando pequeños apretones a sus pechos sin tocar sus pezones

-Sabes, hoy fui donde Granny a tomar mi habitual desayuno – le susurro contra sus labios acariciándolos con sus palabras

-¿Y eso me interesa porque…?- pregunto levantando su cara buscando aquel beso que se le estaba negando

-Y la abuelita me hizo un curioso comentario – siguió ignorando la pregunta presionando su cadera contra la entrepierna desnuda de Regina

El roce del duro pantalón la está estimulando más de lo que había llegado a pensar alguna vez

-Me llamo _**pasiva**_ _–_ levanto su cabeza para verla a los ojos llevando sus dedos hasta su entrada - ¿Dime una cosa amor, te parezco en este momento una persona _pasiva_?

-Emma… - Soltó entrecortado al notar un rastro de molestia en la pregunta de su esposa

-Deberías medir sus palabras majestad –indico rosando con el pulgar el clítoris de la morena – en el pueblo podrían pensar que tiene a su esposa _**sometida**_ a sus deseos

-¡Maldición Emma! – Grito al ver que la estaban provocando – yo no…

Sus palabras quedaron trabadas al sentir como Emma hizo presión sobre su mano con su misma cadera, haciendo una fuerte y rápida penetración

-¿Me repites? – Pidió llevando su boca hasta la oreja de Regina pasando su lengua y dientes por ella – no alcance a escucharte

-Las cosas no fueron así, pequeño cisne – tartamudeo con fuerza tratando de ablandarla con aquellas palabras cariñosas

-¿Segura? – cuestiono sin creerle aplicando más fuerza a sus movimientos provocando con su ropa el roce en los pechos de la reina

Regina cerró los ojos tratando respirar para poder buscar las palabras que justificaran su actuar. Ella no iba a disculparse, era Regina Mills después de todo

-Tu sabes lo que quiero escuchar morena – susurro arrastrando su lengua hasta tomar los pezones entre sus dientes – te sugiero que las consideres Regina, yo aquí puedo estar por horas

-Ya quisieras Swan – le provoco con aquel tono de alcaldesa que sabía que le gustaba y la descontrolaba

La rubia subió la ceja al ver que iba a tener que subir la apuesta de sus actos si quería una disculpa.

Se separó del cuerpo de su esposa, tomo sus piernas, las subió hasta sus hombros y volvió a penetrar con tres dedos de forma más profundo buscando aquel lugar que solo ella había sido encontrar

-Aun espero amor – dijo

-¡Maldita sea Swan! – Grito al notar que Emma estaba retrasando los movimientos para que no lograra el orgasmo

La rubia ignoro la rabia de la mujer

– Lo siento, no debí decir eso de ti, no correspondía

-Eso, es todo lo que quería escuchar – dijo antes de empujar sus dedos hasta sentir la presión de las paredes en ellos

Mantuvo la vista en Regina cuando fue presa del orgasmo, admirando aquel momento.

Una vez que las respiraciones se habían calmado, Emma soltó las manos de las esposas y se sacó su ropa para quedar piel con piel con su esposa

-Voy a matar a Tink y Katherine – murmuro Regina paseando sus manos sobre el cuerpo que se le había negado minutos atrás - ¿lo sabes cierto?

La rubia sonrió con sinceridad al comprender que las _bocas flojas_ de sus amigas no iban a salir impunes ante tamaña mentira

 _ **¡Espero que les gustara!**_

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_

 _ **Para el osito que me quita el sueño**_


	10. ¿Estas segura que no duele?

_**Hola! Por aquí pasando y dejando mi OS de la semana… espero que les guste**_

 **¿Estas segura que no duele?**

-Olvídalo Emma Swan

-Me lo prometiste Regina Mills

-No recuerdo haberlo hecho – arremetió en respuesta acostándose ya en su cama tras un largo día en la alcaldía

-Dijiste que luego del cumpleaños de los gemelos lo intentaríamos

-Pues ahora me arrepentí - gruño cruzando los brazos para darle la espalda a su esposa

-No me parece justo que me prometas algo y luego me lo niegues - reclamó la rubia separando los brazos de su esposa para poder abrazarla - creo que sería un paso de confianza en nuestra relación

-Emma, yo estuve leyendo sobre el tema...

-¿Así que tú también lo has pensado? – pregunto ayudándola a voltearse para que la viera

-Dice que duele bastante

-No necesariamente amor – aseguro acariciándola con suavidad

-Es una zona sensible

-Se que duele y arde, pero es solo al comienzo Regina...

-Aun no estoy convencida de pasar por eso, sólo para darte en el gusto

-Estoy segura que vas a terminar disfrutándolo morena – menciono llevando sus labios al cuello para distraerla del tema

-¿Tu lo hiciste?

La rubia guardó silencio muestras recordaba su experiencia...

-Lo mío fue diferente, el tipo con el que lo hice fue algo bruto – gruño al recordar el dolor - no me dio tiempo para prepararme

-No estoy muy segura Emma, además es bastante poco higiénico

-Cuando lo hagamos me asegurare de que todo sea muy limpio amor - aseguró mientras llevaba sus manos al final de la espalda de la morena - además me comprometo a ponerte crema para aliviar el dolor

-Realmente voy a hacerlo... - murmuró para sí misma tratando de convencerse - aun no entiendo como termino haciendo cada locura que se te ocurre Emma Swan

-¿Puedo dar sugerencias de la _forma_ en que lo quiero?

-No, será una sorpresa cuando estemos en ese momento - murmuró la morena a la rubia mientras luchaba por arrancarle la camiseta de pijama

-¿Crees que podrías considerar a nuestro hijos en el diseño del tatuaje?

-Eso dalo por seguro sheriff - dijo antes de perderse en los labios de su esposa

 _Una esmeralda por cada hijo que tenía, en una corona sobre un bello cisne fue lo último que pensó Regina  
_

_**¿Comentarios de lo primero que pensaron?**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_

 _ **Para el osito que me acompaña a diario… debo de confesar q adoro provocarte cortocircuitos en la cabeza…**_


	11. Serenata

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando el usual OS algo atrasada, pido las disculpas a las que acostumbraban leerme los días sábado, espero que les guste y nos leemos el día de mañana con el último capítulo de Ironía**_

 **Serenata**

-Te amo

-Emma yo...

El silencio que le siguió a las palabras de la morena fue más de lo que pudo soportar en ese momento Emma

-Creo que será mejor me vaya esta noche

-Emma por favor...

-Tu silencio dice más de lo que puedo soportar Regina - interrumpió colocándose de pie para empezar a vestirse tras la noche que habían tenido

\- Emma es tarde, regresa a la cama y hablemos

-No quiero - murmuró tras terminar de colocarse los zapatos

-¿Estas teniendo un berrinche?

-No estoy teniendo un berrinche - soltó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y dando una patada al piso para dar vigor sus palabras

\- Emma, entiende que no esperaba esa confesión

\- Entonces contéstame

-¿Me estas obligando? - pregunto la morena comenzando a molestarse ante el tono de su novia

-No... Tan sólo quiero saber si los sentimientos que tengo y he expuesto son correspondidos

-Emma, escucha...

-No, sabes que, no quiero saberlo - le volvió a interrumpir tomando su chaqueta - es claro que tú y yo no estamos en la misma página

\- Emma detente en este momento - gritó mientras salía de la cama para seguirla hasta la entrada de la mansión

-No quiero

-Maldición Swan, compórtate como el adulto que se supone que eres

\- Regina - soltó un suspiro la rubia deteniéndose frente a la puerta - no soy de exponer lo que siento muy seguido

-Lo sé

-Y estoy segura que si no fuera por Gold, probablemente nunca hubiese aceptado lo que hoy siento por ti

-Me pillaste de sorpresa, eso es todo

-Quizás, pero llevamos más de 20 minutos frente a la otra y aun no me has dicho nada

-Si sales por esa puerta no pienses en volver Emma Swan

-Entendido Regina Mills - soltó la rubia antes de dejar la mansión que se había vuelto su lugar preferido el último tiempo

A pesar de la amenaza de la morena hacia la rubia, Regina se había mantenido despierta pasada las 12 de la noche esperando alguna señal de su novia, ella entendía la molestia que había provocado su silencio, la verdad es que su corazón se había congelado tras la palabras de la rubia, la declaración se había dado tras una larga sesión de sexo entre ellas y cuando Emma la había tomado entre sus brazos tras ambas alcanzar el orgasmo se lo había susurrado

-Estúpida sheriff - murmuró entre dientes colocándose ya de pie al ver que eran las 3 de la mañana - más vale que regreses rogando porque te perdone

La morena siguió murmurando amenazas contra su novia por preocuparle sin asumir su cuota de responsabilidad ante toda la discusión que había ocurrido entre ellas.

No había alcanzado el final de las escaleras cuando sintió que golpeaban su puerta, sonrió al saber que la única con valentía para tocar a esas horas era Emma.

Camino con lentitud haciéndose esperar y planeando sus palabras

-¿Qué demonios haces tú en mi puerta? - pregunto sorprendida al ver que no era la rubia

\- Le aseguró que a mí me hace la misma gracia que a usted Majestad - respondió con sarcasmo Leroy - pero supuse que usted era la adecuada para lo que mis hermanos sostienen

Regina siguió la mirada del enano hasta dar con una Emma siendo apenas sostenida entre dos enanos quienes luchaban por mantenerla en pie

-Al parecer el sheriff tenía ganas de venir a cantarle a su caliente novia una serenata

La morena cerró los ojos para comenzar a contar hasta 10

-Parecía bastante empecinada en convencer al resto de mis hermanos a que la acompañarán... ¿cómo fue que dijo a todo pulmón en el bar? - se preguntó el enano tocando su barba mientras una sonrisa malvada nacía - la sensual alcaldesa que la hace perder la cabeza  
Regina sentía como el contar hasta 100 no la estaba ayudando, más aun cuando Leroy seguía contándole todo lo que había estado hablando Emma con cuanta persona estuviera dispuesta a escucharla aquella noche

-Será mejor que te calles si no quieres convertirte en cenizas enano - amenazó lo suficientemente fuerte para infundir terror entre los que estaban en su jardín - ahora van a entrar a la señorita Swan y no abrirán la boca a menos que quieran recordar viejos tiempos

Tras la amenaza de la morena los enanos no dudaron ni por un segundo en comenzar a batallar con Emma para entrarla a la mansión, acto no sencillo ya que esta luchaba por escapar para ir a confesar su amor eterno a la sexy alcaldesa de un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada

-Vamos arriba Swan - dijo Regina tomando el brazo de su novia para ir subiéndola por la escalera tras la marcha de los enanos

-No, no… quiero – dijo lentamente la rubia tirando de su brazo para no caminar – debo de irmeeee

-Swan, no tengo paciencia para lidiar con tu borrachera – dijo luchando con su novia para entrarla hasta su habitación

-No quierooo - gritó la rubia tratando de escapar - debo ir a su casa

-Swan ven aquí - gruño Regina tomando la de cintura para detener su escape y llevarla hasta la cama

El tira y afloja entre ellas duro unos minutos hasta que por falta de coordinación de la rubia cayeron a la cama en un enredo de piernas y brazos dejando a Regina sobre Emma

-No, suéltame - discutió tratando de salir de entre las piernas de la morena que se había sentado sobre su vientre para detenerla – no quiero estarrrr aquí

-¿Y dónde quiere estar la princesa, si se puede saber? – pregunto tirando de la chaqueta roja de Emma para poder acostarla

-Quieroo estar con mi novia – peleaba la rubia para irse – ella es muchooo más sexy que tú

-No me digas – dijo girando los ojos al ver que su novia estaba más alcoholizada de lo que ella pensaba – cuéntame de ella, princesa

-NO me digas asii, solo ella tiene ese derecho – discutió la rubia luchando para que no le sacaran la camiseta – déjame tranquila, que si ella se entera que me estas tocando te hará pedazos

La morena no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante las palabras de su novia, a pesar del estado en que estaba se preocupaba de ella

-No la voy a tocar Miss Swan – susurro hasta lograr arrastrarla a la almohada, solo había podido quitarle la chaqueta y los zapatos

-Más te vale – susurro mientras sentía el sueño llevarla – soy una mujer comprometida y enamorada de esa mujer

-¿Qué tan enamorada?

-Mucho, pero shhhh – dijo Emma tropezando con las palabras y sus manos hacían movimientos irregulares – ella es dueña de mi corazón, pero no se lo digas a nadie

-Prometo no decírselo Swan – dijo algo emocionada por las palabras de la rubia

-Ella no me ama de igual manera

-Estoy segura que te ama – susurro Regina llevando su mano hasta el pelo del sheriff y acomodárselo con una caricia

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura que es así – dijo mientras la veía a los ojos que luchaban por permanecer despierta - quizás solo tiene miedo

-Amo a Regina Mills – dijo antes de caer vencida por el sueño

-Yo también te amo Emma Swan

S&Q S&Q S&Q

La mañana siguiente atacó sin piedad el rostro de la sheriff, quien en un intento de escapar de los rayos del sol dio de forma directa contra el piso

-¿Que demonios...? - se preguntó tratando de hacer memoria luego del tercer vaso de whisky la noche anterior

Miró a su alrededor reconociendo el cuarto de Regina aun sin entender el cómo había llegado ahí

-Buenos días Emma - saludo desde la puerta la alcaldesa, tratando de evitar la sonrisa al ver a su novia en el piso enredada entre sus sábanas

-Buenos días Regina - saludo avergonzada ante toda la situación

La morena camino hasta ella con una taza de café en una mano y una pastilla para el dolor en otra.

Se agachó para quedar frente a la rubia y poder verla a los ojos mientras extendía sus ofrendas

-Tú haces corto circuito en mi cabeza, princesa - susurro acercándose

-Lo siento

-No lo hagas - pidió la morena - te amo Emma, no lo dudes nunca

La rubia sonrió antes de lanzarse contra los labios de su novia, luego le preguntaría que había pasado la noche anterior y por qué tenía la sensación de escuchar a Leroy en su cabeza exigiéndoles los derechos exclusivos de borracho del pueblo

 _ **Comentarios?**_

 _ **Cariño, sabes que en fondo reconoces la frase…**_

 _ **saludos desde Chile**_


	12. Primera cita

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando el Os de la semana… muchas personas en el fic de Ironía me pidieron un epilogo, asi que aquí les dejo que sucede finalmente entre los hijos de ambas familia**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

 **Primera cita**

-Mama por favor

-Olvídalo Lea - negó la morena mientras volvía a preparar el desayuno a los gemelos

-Por favoooor - pidió juntando las manos acercándose a su madre - por favor, por favor, por favor

-Lea no insistas, no voy a apoyarte en lo que me estas pidiendo

-Eres mi madre - argumento poniendo las manos en su cadera - tu deber es apoyarme

-No utilices esa pose conmigo señorita, que yo la inventé

-Mamá por favor, es la oportunidad de mi vida

-¿En serio? - pregunto con sarcasmo sin darme valor a las palabras de su hija – no me digas

-Tu no lo entiendes - gruño bajando la voz

La alcaldesa lanzó una mirada hacia la escalera calculando cuanto tardarían en bajar los gemelos y su esposa

-Explícame por qué es tan importante que me arriesgue a que tu otra madre me pida el divorcio

La castaña subió sus azules ojos hasta su madre emocionada al ver que la apoyaban

-No muchos chicos me invitan a salir, digamos que tener a la salvadora y a la reina malvada de madres intimida a algunos

-Si se sienten intimidades es porque no valen la pena cariño

-Exacto - dijo con alegría - y que Athos me invitará es la oportunidad para demostrar que soy normal

-Entiendo cariño - dijo Regina resignada a apoyar a su hija -¿pero tenía que ser tu primera cita con el hijo de Gold?

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¡Buenas tardes, familia! - saludo Emma llegando a su casa tras su turno de trabajo.

Camino hasta el salón donde encontró a los mellizos jugando videojuegos, Henry los acompañaba acostados a un lado de ellos leyendo algún libro. Los saludos con un beso siendo ignorada por ellos mientras caminaba hasta la cocina en busca de su esposa.

La encontró de espalda terminando de armar pizza casera, su favorita

-¡Hola guapa!

La morena volteó a verla regalando una sonrisa, camino hasta ella para rodearla con los brazos y darle su beso de bienvenida

\- Hola princesa - saludo una vez que el beso había terminado - ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Fue bastante tranquilo

-He preparado pizza para cenar

-¿Algún motivo en especial? - pregunto la rubia, al ver que salían de su acostumbrada cena de vegetales

-¿No puedo acaso tener una atención con mi mujer?

-¿A quién destripaste Mills? - bromeó la rubia a su esposa

La morena sonrió dándole un golpe en el brazo, terminando de cocinar

-¿Y Lea dónde está? – pregunto la rubia al notar que su hija no estaba acompañando a cocinar a Regina

-¡Mamá! – grito uno de los mellizos -¿me ayudas a pasar de nivel?

-Voy enseguida Ethan – respondió algo cauta, sabía que sus hijos eran mucho mejor que ella en los video juegos

Giro a ver a su mujer para exponerle sus sospechas cuando la vio bebiendo una copa de vino

-No me respondiste

-¿Qué cosa cariño?

-¿Dónde está Lea, Regina?

-Emma…

-¡Mama! – Escucharon gritar a Nathan mientras entraba a la cocina - ¿Me ayudas con la tarea de matemáticas?

La rubia ignoro el pedido de su hijo cruzándose de brazos para voltear a encarar a su esposa que se mordía el labio de forma nerviosa

-¿Dónde está nuestra hija, esposa mía? – volvió a preguntar de forma seria

-¡Mama! – entro corriendo Henry a la cocina – necesito tu ayuda con un caso en el que estoy…

-Olvídalo Henry – le detuvo antes que continuara – ustedes tres van a comer pizza y se van a ir a sus cuartos a dormir, ya mañana pensare como castigarlos

\- ¡Pero…! – empezaron a reclamar los tres

-Se cuando tratan de encubrir a su hermana – les detuvo levantando la mano – la próxima vez intenten utilizar escusas más creíbles que yo ayudando una tarea de matemática

Los tres niños bajaron la cabeza al verse descubiertos

-Henry, quedas a cargo esta noche, yo voy a ir a hablar con tu madre – ordeno al ver que en la discusión Regina se había escabullido a la habitación que compartían

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-Regina…

-Tenía una cita el día de hoy – contesto antes de que Emma terminara la pregunta – me pregunto hoy en la mañana y le dije que si

-¿Una cita? – Pregunto exaltada - ¿Con quién?

\- Pues…

-¿Le pediste nombre, número de seguro, teléfono y tipo de sangre?

-¿Tipo de sangre? ¿En serio?

-También debiste preguntar si tenía antecedentes penales, horario de llegada… - continuo enumerando Emma

La morena solo negó con la cabeza al ver a su esposa pasearse por el cuarto haciendo movimientos con sus brazos mientras planteaba los posibles terribles escenarios que podrían estar sucediendo entre su hija y su cita

-Me alegra saber que con el tiempo me he vuelto yo la madre permisiva y tú la estricta – argumento Regina deteniendo el paseo de su esposa

-Manipulable, diría yo cariño

-Yo no soy manipulable Emma Swan - le contradijo – Lea me explico que esta era su oportunidad de mostrar que era normal, que el hecho de ser hija de la reina malvada e hija de…

-¿La salvadora? – le interrumpió la rubia terminado las palabras - ¿Recuerdas cuando Henry nos pidió un automóvil al cumplir 17 años?

-Si

-¿Y recuerdas que yo le dijiste que no?

-Lo recuerdo – tratando de entender la relación entre Lea y el pedido de Henry

-¿Y recuerdas que cuando yo le dije que no, él fue donde ti a pedirlo? – volvió a preguntar acercándose hasta la cama

-Si…

-¿Y recuerdas el argumento que utilizo para convencerte?

\- Que quería un auto que no lo asociara con la salvadora o la reina malvada – respondió al ver a donde quería llegar Emma

-¿Y cuándo Nathan quería salir a acampar con unos chicos mayores y yo le dije que no? – siguió argumentando colocándose detrás de su mujer masajeándole los hombros

-Quería ir y demostrar que sus madres a pesar de ser la salvadora y la reina malvada eran permisivas

-¿Y la vez que Ethan pidió…? – no pudo continuar la pregunta por qué fue callada con la mano de la reina

-Ya entendí el punto Swan – le interrumpió

Regina quedo callada haciendo memoria de las veces que les había dicho que si a sus hijos bajo ese argumento

-Soy manipulable por mis hijos

-Lo siento cariño

-Pobre de ti que se lo digas a alguien – amenazo enseguida al imaginar que diría Marie al descubrir lo blanda que se había vuelto – me asegurare que no pises este cuarto por al menos un año

-Si señora – respondió la rubia buscando esconder la risa que amenazaba con salir. Ella había notado hace algunos años las técnicas que utilizaban con Regina para conseguir lo que querían, sabía incluso que siempre recurrían a ella cuando sabían que les iba a decir que no.

-Lea está llegando – susurro la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos – escucho el auto en la entrada

La rubia soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie para bajar a recibirlos, al parecer le tocaría a ella hacer el papel de madre estricta

S&Q S&Q S&Q

\- Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia morena – susurro acostándose a un lado de su esposa pasando los brazos por su cintura

-¿Cuál es la mala?

-Nuestra hija está enamorada de ese intento de hechicero mal hecho – le conto – al parecer Athos es, y cito textualmente "el hombre que siempre había buscado"

-Maldición – gruño Regina al escucharla – Eso es del lado de tu familia Swan

\- Probablemente

-¿Y la buena?

-Como tú le diste autorización para salir, será tu quien le dé la charla de sexo

-Te odio Emma Swan – gruño entendiendo por donde iba su esposa

-Yo también te amo cariño – le susurro cerrando los ojos para dormir tranquilamente aquella noche, por primera vez ella había ganado

 _ **Cometarios?**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara y no duden en contarme que les pareció…**_

 _ **Cariño, como siempre para ti y tu ardilla, q a ratos disfruta jugar conmigo**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile y feliz 18 para los que me leen y son de mi país!**_


	13. Amenazas

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando el OS de la semana, espero que les guste… No duden en comentar y enviar sugerencias de lo que les gustaría saber de este par…**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Amenzas**

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Mills

-¿Mills? - Pregunto la morena cruzándose de brazos para acomodarse en su silla -¿y de que sería?

-Tú sabes sobre que

-Querida si pudiera ahorrarme los minutos frente a tu presencia lo haría

-Explícame entonces porque ella

-¿Ella? - pregunto la alcaldesa levantando su ceja, sabía que este momento llegaría

-Tu y yo nos hemos odiado por muchos años Mills - reclamó haciendo hincapié en la cantidad de muchos

-¿Es necesario que mencionaras eso?

-Y no sólo eso -siguió ignorando la mención de la edad - si no que además me separaste de mi esposo e hija durante 28 años

-Nieves yo ya pedí disculpas...

-Y las acepte, lo entendí y continúe con la familia que tengo ahora

-Gracias - susurro al tomarle el peso a las palabras

-Tengo una hija y un nieto que adoro, sin mencionar que comprendí y acepte que tenga de segunda madre a la que en un momento también considere mi madre

-¿Sabes lo bizarro que está sonando esta conversación Marie? - pregunto al ver que no se detenía en su discurso

-¡Eso no me importa! - grito colocándose de pie golpeando el escritorio

La alcaldesa se puso de pie al mismo tiempo para enfrentar lo que viniera en la discusión

-¡Tú lo haces a propósito Regina Mills! - le apuntó con el dedo mientras seguía - tu esperas que tenga algo de paz mental para luego volver a atacarme

-Siempre tan exagerada y creyendo que todo gira en torno a ti querida

-¡¿Que yo lo creo?! - grito ya furiosa la pequeña mujer - creo que puedo tener una familia y tu asesinas a mi padre

-Creí que ya lo habías superado lo...

-Encuentro al amor de mi vida y no tengo un minutos tranquila porque tú le pones precio a mi cabeza - siguió con sus gritos agitando sus brazos y apuntándola con el dedo para darle más énfasis - luego cuando tengo a mi pequeña hija tu me la arrebatas con tu maldición

-Se nota que ya has superado el tema - señaló con sarcasmo para sí misma al ver como nieves seguía reclamándole los años que vivió separada de _charming_ y sus años como soltera sin encontrar el amor verdadero y bla bla…

La alcaldesa volvió a tomar asiento al darse cuenta q su hijastra ya hablaba sola. Ahora entendía a quien había heredado la verborrea su novia

-... y ahora tu decidiste en plan de venganza llevar hasta tu cama a la inocente de mi hija

-¿Inocente? - pregunto sorprendida y levantando su ceja incrédula

-No hablo de ese tipo de inocencia Regina – contesto girando los ojos entendiendo la incredulidad de la morena – Dios sabe, que Henry no fue fruto del espíritu santo

-¿Entonces?

-¿Porque ella? – pregunto ya más calmada – ¿porqué de entre todas las mujeres de este pueblo tenías que elegir a mi hija?

-Te aseguro que no fue algo de libre elección – señalo recordando cómo se fue entretejiendo en destino de ella y Emma

-No creo que ofrecieras mucha resistencia tampoco

-Admito que la primera cita fue solo de mera curiosidad

-Algo ocultas Mills – indico apuntándola nuevamente – Dímelo

La Alcaldesa se colocó de pie para quedar a la altura de su hijastra

-Nunca lo planee nieves – soltó con un suspiro la explicación - no es un plan malévolo para hacerte sufrir, te lo aseguro

-No te creo

-¿Acaso crees que me senté un día en mi habitación y dije "Hey Regina, hoy es un buen día para terminar enamorada de la hija de la pareja que más has odiado en tu vida"?

-¿Enamorada…?

La morena se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, nunca había estado en sus intenciones expresar sus resientes sentimientos en voz alta, mucho menos a Nieves

El silencio inundo la oficina hasta Blanca empezó a tomar sus cosas en silencio sin apartar la vista de Regina

-¿No dirás nada? – pregunto rompiendo el mutismo que se había formado entre ellas

-Te estaré vigilando Mills – contesto llevando sus dedos hasta sus ojos y luego apuntándola a ella enseguida

Regina giro los ojos ante la amenaza luego de que la puerta se había cerrado, tomo su celular y envió un mensaje

 _*Terminamos Swan* - Regina Mills 13:01_

Al minuto la respuesta ya había llegado, chasqueo la lengua al ver que nuevamente Emma había estado cambiando su nombre

 _*Bueno Cariño* - S. Swan 3 13:03_

 _ **En ese momento en la Comisaria de Storybook**_

La rubia sonrió mientras bloqueaba su celular luego de responder el mensaje de su novia y volvía a tratar de hacer equilibrio en su silla, no era la primera vez que Regina terminaba con ella, para ser incluso más precisa, era la décima vez en el mes que lo hacía… ella la amaba asi

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando mi pequeño aporte mientras esperamos el estreno de la siguiente temporada… aunque el sneak peak ya me mato ¬¬**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no duden en comentar…**_

 _ **Cariño, dedicado a ti, tu ardilla y a cada uno de los elefantes que invaden nuestras charlas… aunque sigo prefiriendo las del universo alternativo XD!**_

 _ **Saludos desde chile!**_


	14. Cuarentena

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando mi usual OS de los días viernes, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **En cuanto a mi otra historia, aclaro que no está abandonada si no que he querido avanzarla antes de seguir publicando ya que había algunas cosillas por corregir, así que pido un poquito de paciencia**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Cuarentena**

-¿Y a la sheriff que le ocurre hoy? - pregunto la abuelita a su nieta que había observado toda la mañana como refunfuñaba la rubia contra su taza de chocolates mientras limpiaban las mesas de la cafetería

-Tres palabras abuela - respondió - extensión de cuarentena

-Ruby. .. - le regaño ante la indiscreción

-No me regañes, yo sólo me enteré por Grumpy

-¿Y quién le dijo a Grumpy eso?

\- Kathy - llevo su dedo hasta el mentón haciendo memoria - Kathy le dijo a su marido, quien se lo dijo a Erick, Erick se lo comentó a Cenicienta y ella a Tink quien...

-Luego la gente se pregunta porque no existen los secretos en este pueblo - murmuró negando con la cabeza antes de soltarle un golpe a su nieta para que detuviera su historia

-Llévale este café a él enano de la mesa 6 y sin hacer comentarios Ruby

-Pero abuela...

-¡Ve! - ordenó sin sacarle la vista de encima antes de preparar un chico ante caliente para llevar.

Se dirigió hasta la mesa de la rubia y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa

-Aquí está tu bebida - indicó - ahora ve a trabajar sheriff

-Aun no me termino este

-Ese chocolate esta frío hace más de 10 minutos Swan - le regaño quitándole la taza desde las manos comprobando lo dicho - ve a tu oficina a trabajar y luego a tu casa antes de que sigan hablando de ti Emma

-¿Hablando de mí?

-¿Qué es lo único que no se puede guardar en este pueblo? - pregunto de forma retórica la abuelita levantando una ceja

-Un secreto - susurro colocándose de pie volteando a ver como Ruby le soltaba una sonrisa pícara

Cerró los ojos antes de dejar un billete sobre la mesa e irse de ahí

La rubia decidió ir caminando hasta su trabajo, algo molesta por lo ocurrido en la cafetería y por la llamada que le había dado Regina en la mañana

 _-Lo siento Emma, pero entre Gold y Whale no han podido dar en el cómo me embarazaste de Lea y me aconsejaron hasta encontrar una respuesta que esperáramos_

 _-Pero..._

 _-Lo siento Emma, pero es una decisión no negociable. Lea aún es muy pequeña para darle un hermanito_

 _-Yo..._

 _-Sabía que entenderías cariño - soltó antes de despedirse con un beso a través del teléfono y cortar_

Volvió a gruñir al recordar la conversación.

Sólo ella sabía cuánto amaba a Lea y como disfrutaba día tras día viéndola crecer y descubrir en mundo en los brazos de ella o de su familia... ¡Pero el destino estaba torturándola!

No sólo debía de considerar los 40 días que llevaba sin tocar a su esposa sino que además dos meses más antes de que naciera Lea, Regina no había dejado que la tocará bajo la excusa que se sentía grande.

Volvió a resoplar llegando hasta a su oficina, no es que no pudiera controlarse, no era un hombre en celo pero tenía la sensación de que su esposa se había puesto la meta de usar los pijamas más cortos y suaves que encontraba y podía apostar que sus faldas se habían acortado las últimas semanas

\- Buenos días sheriff

La rubia levantó la cabeza tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió el tirón en su cuello al ver a su esposa sentada sobre su escritorio cruzada de piernas cubiertas con tan sólo un abrigo dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas

-¿Regina? - pregunto la rubia tratando de levantar la vista de las piernas de la morena y mirarla a los ojos

-Mis ojos están más arriba cariño - indicó con paciencia al ver la escasa reacción de su mujer

-Si... - respondió de forma autónoma al engancharse con el escote que se veía entre los botones de su abrigo

La alcaldesa sonrió bajándose del escritorio caminando hasta la rubia posando su mano en su barbilla para elevar la vista que parecía no querer salir de sus crecidos pechos producto d su nueva maternidad

-Hola Emma - saludo de forma lenta y voz ronca acercándose a ella para poder besarla

La rubia se dejó besar sin dar batalla, dejó que su esposa tomará el control de aquel beso como pocas veces lo hacía, no sabía que estaba haciendo Regina en su oficina, pero ella no sería la que lo cuestionara

La alcaldesa fue empujando a Emma hasta lograr dejarla sentada en su silla con ella sobre sus piernas.

Dejó su boca para dirigirla hasta el cuello blanco de ella y dejar suaves besos y mordidas logrando arrancar pequeños gemidos de esta quien se aferraba a los brazos de la silla para no tocar a Regina y romper el momento

-¿Que ocurre pequeño cisne? – susurro sobre su cuello, golpeando con su aliento la piel de está provocándole un escalofrió de excitación

-Yo...

-Habla princesa - presionó llevando su mano hasta la blusa de está sacando los botones hasta dar con su sujetador de color negro

-Yo pensé que... - tartamudeo buscando las palabras en su apagado cerebro - tu dijiste que...

La rubia detuvo su penoso discurso cuando sintió a Regina succionar y morder sus pezones, con fuerza y luego pasar repetidamente su lengua para aliviar la tensión en ellos

-¿Qué fue lo que dije pequeña? - continuó preguntando Regina luego de soltar los pechos de su esposa y dirigir sus manos para soltar los botones del ajustado pantalón. Una vez que logró abrirlo y metió su mano hasta tocar la humedad de la rubia provocó la reacción que quería y estaba buscando desde hace semanas.

El descontrol de Emma

La reina no se dio cuenta en que momento había pasado, pero Emma la había tomado de las piernas y empujando todo lo que había en su escritorio hasta dejarla sentada sobre él de piernas abiertas

-Alto ahí morena - susurro frente a ella abriendo el abrigo para encontrar tan sólo la ropa interior de color roja cubriendo su cuerpo - que demonios...

-Sorpresa - susurro llevando sus manos hasta la rubia para terminar de desvestirla en lo que su cerebro volvía a reaccionar

-¿Y la cuarentena? – pregunto al regresarle el habla y rozando el borde de la tanga sin atreverse a entrar aun mirándola a los ojos al verla morderse el labio - háblame cariño

-Gold dice que no ha encontrado manera de evitar un posible embarazo...

-¿Pero? - pregunto al notar que había más por decir

-Cree que es imposible que vuelva a ocurrir

-¿Era lo que querías, cierto? - pregunto al recordarla decir que sería una locura volverse a embarazar con Lea tan pequeña

-¿Seria egoísta de mi parte arrastrarte a mi deseo de tener más hijos?

-Cariño... - susurro la rubia antes de besarla profundamente y meter uno de sus dedos en lo profundo de su mujer - mi único deseo en esta vida, es hacerte feliz

-Otro dedo princesa - pidió entre gemidos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás

-Ves que no es tan difícil lograrlo - gruño al meter dos dedos más - pídeme lo que quieras Regina y es tuyo

-Más rápido

La rubia sonrió escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la morena para poder aplicar más fuerza a sus embestidas y ahogar sus gemidos y gruñidos a las caricias que no se habían detenido por parte de Regina.

-Déjalo ir princesa - pidió entre gemidos cada vez más alto - libérate junto a mi

Emma no aguanto más el pedido y con su pulgar dio un par de golpes al nudo erecto de su mujer y llevarla al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que ella

-¡Dios! - exclamó Emma una vez que había recuperado el habla - había extrañado estar dentro de ti

-Yo también lo extrañe pequeño cisne

-¿Entonces? - pregunto mientras acariciaba las piernas de la morena con suavidad -¿dejaremos que la magia juegue una vez más con nosotras y nos de los hijos que quiera?

-Por primera vez en mi vida, aceptaré lo que me traiga

-¿Y si no vuelve a suceder?

-La adopción siempre es una posibilidad, cariño – declaro dejando un beso para alegría de la rubia quien siempre había pensado en esa opción a futuro, quien sabe y algún día se cumpla ese deseo.

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo, muchas gracias a quienes me leen y dejan mensajes y a los que no les doy las gracias de igual manera y los invito a hacerlo**_

 _ **Cariño, sabes que esta historia es culpa tuya, así que va dedicada a ti y tu ardilla que le gusta jugar conmigo**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	15. Distancia

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Por aquí dejando un nuevo OS, espero que les guste… es algo Hot, así que están advertidos… ojaoajoajooja**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Distancia**

-Tan sólo quiero dormir - volvió a decir Emma a una pelirroja que tiraba de su brazo con insistencia

-¡Vamos Swan! - siguió argumentando la pelirroja - sólo unas horas, mereces divertirte

-Aprecio tu invitación Samantha, de verdad, pero yo sólo quiero acabar este curso e irme a mi casa

-Eres una sometida Emma Swan

La rubia se despidió con gesto de la mano antes de entrar a la habitación que llevaba usando más de 7 días.

Regina la había enviado a un curso de capacitación a Boston en contra de su voluntad, donde se enseñaban nuevas técnicas para Sheriff de pueblos pequeños

Ya estaba preparándose para darse un baño cuando sintió su celular sonar

-Buenas noches sheriff

-10 años d matrimonio y aun no consigo controlar mi cuerpo cuando dice eso alcaldesa - susurro de forma ronca lanzándose contra la cama - buenas noches amor

-¿cómo estas Emma?

-¿Cansada, los niños?

-Henry esta con tus padres, lea y los gemelos ya acostados

-¿Tan temprano?

\- Estoy algo agotada Emma

-Lo siento, Regina

-No es tu culpa amor, ya sólo quedan unos días y estarás a mi lado

-Te extrañó morena

-Yo también princesa

-Extraño tu persona a mi lado - la rubia se mordió el labio y susurro - y tu cuerpo caliente al dormir

Sabía que están jugando con fuego al decirle eso por teléfono, pero de verdad extrañaba su cuerpo, llevaba más de 7 días sin tocarla, y con la excepción del nacimiento de Lea o la llegada de los gemelos a su vida nunca habían estado tanto tiempo sin tocarse.

-Olvídalo Swan - escucho al otro lado - no me voy a prestar para tus fantasía

-No se dé que me hablas Regina Mills

-Seguro Emma - soltó con sarcasmo - entonces puedo decirte con tranquilidad que estoy colocándome el pijama rojo tras un largo baño

-¿El rojo? - pregunto una octava más alto la rubia sentándose en el cama - ¿ese pequeñito trozo de tela que tu llamas ropa?

-Ese mismo amor

-¿Y lo estás haciendo sobre tu cuerpo aun húmedo?

-Vas a tener q especificar a qué humedad te refieres cariño

-Yo… - murmuro la rubia sentándose derecha en la cama pasándose la mano por el cabello – ¿ya te vas a acostar?

-Estoy en eso Emma – respondió dejando sentir el movimiento de las sabanas tras unos segundos de silencio entre ellas

Emma cerró los ojos inhalando con profundidad, cerró los puños sobre sus piernas para evitar decir alguna estupidez digna de un marinero

-Yo… me gustaría estar ahí para darte un beso de buenas noches, amor

-¿Solo un beso Emma? – Pregunto con voz ronca cerca del teléfono - ¿nada más?

-Mujer, tú quieres volverme loca – murmuro tapando el teléfono por un momento tratando de entender el juego de Regina en ese momento – seria más de uno, te lo aseguro

-¿Y dónde lo dejarías?

-Dejaría el primero en tus labios y luego dejaría otro más en tu cuello hasta llegar hasta tu oreja – susurro recordando cómo se retorcía Regina bajo ella cuando hacia eso – seguramente tomaría tu lóbulo entre mis dientes ante de chuparlo con fuerza

-Sabes que cuando haces eso me pones nerviosa

-Entonces tendría que colocarme sobre ti para calmarte amor – señalo cerrando los ojos pensando cómo se sentía el cuerpo de su esposa bajo ella mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por su pierna – adoro tu cuello y como huele amor

-Me gusta cuando haces eso – susurraron algo agitada desde el otro lado del teléfono – me gusta pasar mis manos por tu espalda cuando estas sobre mi

-Tus uñas Regina, no las olvides –pidió más agitada la rubia acomodándose sobre las almohadas frotando sus muslos en el proceso buscando calmar su cuerpo – dejaría más besos sobre tu cuerpo morena, llegaría hasta el borde de ese trozo de tela con el que me torturas

-¿Y que harías una vez que llegaras al borde? – Preguntaron con un hilo de voz al otro lado - ¿Qué le harías a este trozo de tela que molesta tu vista?

-Maldición Regina, yo… - la rubia se incorporó con fuerza sobre la cama, reconocía ese tono de voz en ella – ¿te estas tocando para mí, amor?

-Puede ser…

-Regina yo… yo te arrancaría ese pijama y lo lanzaría lejos de tu bello cuerpo morena – le susurro al teléfono en voz ronca apretando las manos para no desconcentrarse, no sabía cuánto permitiría Regina seguir en este juego a través del teléfono, pero lo aprovecharía pensó la rubia antes de acomodarse mejor y seguir hablándole mientras escuchaba con atención como la respiración de su esposa estaba un poco agitada

-Arrastraría mi boca hasta tus pezones amor, los tomaría entre mis dientes y tiraría de ellos suavemente

-Emma…

-¿Sientes mi lengua sobre ellos morena? – pregunto para ver si Regina estaba dispuesta a seguir con este juego entre ellas

-La siento pasar sobre ellos pequeño cisne

-Seguiría bajando con mis besos por tu vientre hasta llegar a tu ombligo – dijo cerrando los ojos imaginando la piel satinada de su esposa – puedo olerte desde aquí Regina Mills, estas excitada debajo de mi

-Emma, el solo imaginarlo me está mojando…

-Sigue así amor, imagina que soy yo quien te toca en este momento – le pidió echando la cabeza contra las almohadas para poder concentrarse – siente mis dedos deslizándose por tu entrepierna mientras te tocas

-Emma…

-Vamos Regina, toma entre tus dedos aquel botón que adoro chupar con fuerza cuando tengo mi cara enterrada entre tus piernas

-Mmmmm – se escuchó solamente desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Siente mi lengua acariciarte amor – le pidió sin contener su emoción y excitación del momento – piensa en como mi lengua se desliza de arriba hacia abajo antes de deslizar uno de mis dedos en tu interior

La rubia apenas podía tragar al hablar y una de sus manos acariciaba la costura de su pantalón con cada respiración que escuchaba tras el teléfono mientras seguía hablándole

Escucho un gemido desde el otro lado sin remordimiento

-¿Estas mojada para mi morena? – Pregunto deslizando una mano hasta el botón de su pantalón – siento como tus paredes se aprietan alrededor de mis dedos

-Mierda Emma, yo…

-Déjalo ir amor – le rogo al escuchar como maldecía entre gemidos, sabiéndola cerca del orgasmo cuando hacia eso – córrete en mi boca, que quiero sentirte en mis labios

El grito y las maldiciones que vinieron tras las palabras de la sheriff la hizo rogar por que el encantamiento de insonorización de su cuarto aun funcionara, si no tendría que pedir de forma urgente una consulta con Archie para el trauma que podría producirle a sus hijos.

-Te amo Emma

-Yo también morena

-Déjame ayudarte a ti Emma – pidieron desde el otro lado – algo me dice que tú también estas excitada

\- Si – respondió sintiendo como su ropa interior estaba arruinada tras el último grito de su esposa – pero no es necesario, de verdad

-Emma…

-De verdad, Regina – aseguro cambiando por la habitación tirando sus cosas a la maleta de forma desordenada – lo que quiero que me digas lo harás en persona

-Aun te quedan unos días de curso en Boston

-Regina – detuvo su andar una vez que la maleta estaba lista – te aconsejo que te prepares una taza de café, porque en una hora más estoy en casa con intenciones de no dejarte dormir

-¿Y el curso?

-A la mierda el curso amor, atrapare a los malos con magia – declaro antes de salir al pasillo bajo la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros

-¡Adiós chicos, me voy a casa!

 _ **Espero que les gustara, no duden en dejarme algún comentario, siempre son bien recibidos**_

 _ **Cariño, feliz mesaniversario, quien diría que ya son tres… ánimo amor, sabes que cuentas conmigo para apoyarte en la universidad… y en todo lo demás.**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	16. Distancia 20

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando el lado B del capítulo anterior… así que las que lo leyeron pueden imaginar de que va …. Muajjaja**_

 _ **Agradezco a todas las que me dejaron un mensaje en el capitulo anterior, adoro leer cada uno de sus Review**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Distancia 2.0**

Aquella noche en la mansión Mills-Swan se apagaban las ultimas luces y se cerraban las ultimas puertas, el día había sido largo para la alcaldesa que ya subía las escaleras a su habitación.

No solo había tenido que lidiar con el papeleo en la alcaldía y resolver algunos problemas del pueblo con la ayuda de su magia, sino que además una vez que había llegado a casa sus hijos no habían estado del mejor humor ante la ausencia de su otra madre, no podía negarlo, estos 7 días sin ella en casa se estaba haciendo sentir.

Reviso uno a uno los cuartos de los niños, el de Henry con un gran cartel de prohibido el paso estaba ya cerrado y se podía oír como sonaban los mensajes de texto entrar y salir de su celular, la morena giro los ojos al ver que pronto tendría que hablar con Henry y su novia… le diría a Emma que le diera la charla.

Siguió caminando a través del pasillo hasta la puerta de su hija Lea quien había colocado en la puerta el ultimo regalo de sus abuelos, una gran corona en rosa con la frase "Little Queen" en ella, abrió suavemente la puerta para comprobar que ya estaba acostada, obviamente los genes de Emma solían salir a relucir en Lea cuando esta dormía. No era extraño verla durmiendo atravesada a la cama o casi cayendo de esta. Negó con la cabeza la reina antes de volver a cerrar la puerta

Abrió la última puerta a revisar aquella noche, la habitación de los gemelos, a pesar de que aún quedaban cuartos en la casa para ocupar, Emma y ella no los habían querido separar, al menos no hasta que estuvieran más grande y necesitaran más independencia. Sonrió con ternura al ver que nuevamente Ethan dormía junto a Nathan en su cama, hizo un movimiento con la mano para crear un pequeño campo a su alrededor y evitar que cayeran durante el transcurso de la noche, no eran hijos biológicos de ellas, pero curiosamente habían sacado el dormir de su esposa.

Entro a su cuarto sacándose los zapatos y la chaqueta con rapidez, necesitaba un largo baño antes de dormir pensó mientras llenaba el cuarto de baño con algunas velas y agua caliente con un hechizo

Hundió su cuerpo bajo el agua caliente pensando en Emma, no podía negar que la extrañaba, llevaban ya 10 años juntas, se había vuelto una constante y una luz en su vida. Habían tenido cientos de peleas y la rubia una así se quedaba a su lado dándole el espacio que necesitaba hasta que las cosas se calmaran, a su lado Regina había aprendido que Emma era la mujer más paciente que podía llegar a existir.

Pasó sus manos con el gel relajante por su cuerpo antes de que se fuera enfriando el agua, sonrió al recordar como Emma siempre se ofrecía de voluntaria para hacer esto cada vez que sabía que estaba tomando un baño, obviamente las cosas no tardaban en calentarse y terminaban o ella tomando a Emma del cuello y empujándola a la tina con ropa y todo para hacer el amor o ella sobre la cama toda mojada con Emma devorando cada parte de su piel

Sintió un escalofrió al pensar las manos de Emma sobre su cuerpo…Dios la extrañaba tanto

Minutos más tarde y ya más tranquila y descansada tomo su celular para llamar a su esposa

-Buenas noches Sheriff – le saludo dejando el celular en altavoz para poder ponerse la crema sobre su cuerpo

-10 años de matrimonio y aun no consigo controlar mi cuerpo cuando dice eso alcaldesa – la escucho susurrar de forma ronca

Regina solo sonrió al saber lo que provocaba en ellas cuando se decían de esa manera

-¿Cómo estas Emma?

-Cansada – le explico - ¿los niños?

-Henry está en su cuarto hablando con su novia y el resto ya duerme

-¿Tan temprano?

-Estoy algo agotada Emma

-Lo siento, Regina

-No es tu culpa amor, ya solo quedan unos días y estarás a mi lado – le consoló caminando desnuda hacia el vestidor a buscar su pijama

-Te extraño morena

-Yo también princesa

-Extraño tu persona a mi lado – le escucho decir a Emma – y tu cuerpo caliente al dormir

La reina se mordió el labio nerviosa ante las palabras de su mujer, no negaba que extrañaba hacer el amor con Emma, pero ante todo era la reina y no podía mostrar debilidad ante nadie… menos ante Emma que tenía la capacidad de doblegarla con un par de palabras o caricias bien echas

-Olvídalo Swan – dijo tratando de detener el camino que podía tomar esa conversación – no me voy a prestar para tus fantasías

-No se dé que me hablas Regina Mills

-Seguro Emma – le soltó con sarcasmo y poniendo los ojos en blanco – entonces puedo decirte con tranquilidad que estoy colocándome el pijama rojo tras un largo baño

-¿El rojo? – le escucho preguntar una octava más alta al otro lado del teléfono, la reina sonrió al imaginar la cara de Emma en ese momento

-Ese mismo amor

-¿Y lo estás haciendo sobre tu cuerpo aun húmedo?

-Vas a tener que especificar a qué humedad de refieres cariño – pregunto Regina en un tono pícaro preparándose para acostarse ya

-Yo… - le escucho nerviosa al otro lado - ¿ya te vas a acostar?

-Estoy en eso Emma- le respondió hundiéndose entre las suaves sabanas de su cama, apoyando el teléfono en su oído con una sola mano y con la otra acomodaba las sabanas y su pijama

-Yo… me gustaría estar ahí para darte un beso de buenas noches, amor

-¿Solo un beso Emma? – le pregunto tentándola con voz ronca y acomodándose aún más en la cama, acaricio su estómago sobre la tela como suele hacerlo la rubia en la noche cuando busca su calor y ella está leyendo algún documento de la alcaldía - ¿nada más?

La escucho farfullar al otro lado del teléfono, podía imaginar la cara de confusión y duda al no saber si seguir el juego que estaban teniendo… adoraba tirar y aflojar los hilos de la salvadora, era un juego que se había instalado entre ellas desde un comienzo de la relación… ella se hacia la fría y Emma la buscaba

-Seria más de uno, te lo aseguro

-¿Y dónde lo dejarías?

-Dejaría el primero en tus labios y luego dejaría otro más en tu cuello hasta llegar hasta tu oreja – le escucho decir mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir las palabras de la rubia -seguramente tomaría tu lóbulo entre mis dientes ante de chuparlo con fuerza

La morena apretó los labios para evitar soltar un gemido al pensar en cómo se sentía, no quería caer tan pronto

-Sabes que cuando haces eso me pones nerviosa

-Entonces tendría que colocarme sobre ti para calmarte amor

Apretó el teléfono buscando calmarse ante lo que sentía en ese momento, tenía la sensación de sentir el peso de Emma sobre su cuerpo

–Adoro tu cuello y como huele amor

Apretó aún más los labios y las piernas buscando calmarse y poder hablarle a Emma

-Me gusta cuando haces eso – susurro algo agitada pasando una de sus manos por dentro del pijama tocando su firme estómago, sentía la brisa como una caricia en ese momento– me gusta pasar mis manos por tu espalda cuando estas sobre mi

-Tus uñas Regina, no las olvides – le pidieron desde el otro lado

No lo haría nunca, pensó Regina acomodándose mejor sobre la cama

–Dejaría más besos sobre tu cuerpo morena, llegaría hasta el borde de ese trozo de tela con el que me torturas

\- ¿Y qué harías una vez que llegaras al borde? – Pregunto ya inquieta llevando su mano hasta su pecho acariciándolo sobre la tela - ¿Qué le harías a este trozo de tela que molesta tu vista?

-Maldición Regina, yo… ¿te estas tocando para mí, amor?

-Puede ser… - contesto vagamente sin querer decir más, a pesar de que la tela rosaba sus pezones erectos y sensibles

-Regina yo… yo te arrancaría ese pijama y lo lanzaría lejos de tu bello cuerpo morena

Se agito ante el atrevimiento de sus palabras y sin soltar el teléfono se sacó el pijama lanzándolo lejos quedando casi desnuda entre las sabanas agitada ante lo que estaba haciendo

-Arrastraría mi boca hasta tus pezones amor, los tomaría entre mis dientes y tiraría de ellos suavemente

La morena siguió escuchando las palabras de la rubia mientras llevaba su mano hasta su pezón tirando suavemente de el para luego acariciarlo como Emma solía hacerlo cuando la torturaba en las noches

-Emma…

\- ¿Sientes mi lengua sobre ellos morena?

-La siento pasar sobre ellos pequeño cisne – respondió dejando un pequeño hechizo en su teléfono para mantenerlo en su lugar y usar ambas manos sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar al punto que no controlaba sus gemidos ante lo erótico de la situación

–Puedo olerte desde aquí Regina Mills, estas excitada debajo de mi

Volvió a gemir con los ojos cerrados ante la cascada de recuerdos que le llegaban a su cabeza y sin dejar de acariciarse, podía sentir el peso de su esposa bajar por su cuerpo y olerla sobre la ropa interior, sus cabellos rubios acariciando sus piernas

-Emma, el solo imaginarlo me está mojando…

-Sigue así amor, imagina que soy yo quien te toca en este momento – le pidieron

Sin poder aguantarse más metió una de sus manos dentro de su ropa para comenzar a tocarse suavemente bajo las palabras de Emma

–Siente mis dedos deslizándose por tu entrepierna mientras te tocas

-Emma…

-Vamos Regina, toma entre tus dedos aquel botón que adoro chupar con fuerza cuando tengo mi cara enterrada entre tus piernas – le escucho decir en el momento que piñizcaba entre sus dedos su clítoris

-Mmmmm

-Siente mi lengua acariciarte amor

La morena siguió moviéndose entre sus piernas sin dejar de atender sus pezones, la humedad recorría sus piernas y en cada movimiento se dejaba sentir un ligero sonido

–Piensa en como mi lengua se desliza de arriba hacia abajo antes de deslizar uno de mis dedos en tu interior

Soltó un gemido en cuanto metió dos de sus dedos en su interior, no era la misma sensación de cuando lo hacía Emma, pero escucharle hablar la ayudaba a mantenerse excitada

-¿Estas mojada para mi morena?

Soltó otro gemido al rozar con su pulgar su clítoris

-Siento como tus paredes se aprietan alrededor de mis dedos

-Mierda Emma, yo…

-Déjalo ir amor… - le pidió

Regina aumento el movimiento de sus dedos dentro su cuerpo al sentir como se iba apretando

–Córrete en mi boca, que quiero sentirte en mis labios

Basto solo eso para dar un grito y una maldición al sentir como el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo

-Te amo Emma

-Yo también morena

-Déjame ayudarte a ti Emma – le pidió aun agitada Regina – algo me dice que tú también estas excitada

\- Si – le confesaron desde el otro lado escuchándola moverse – pero no es necesario, de verdad

-Emma…

-De verdad, Regina – le aseguro sin dejar hablar a la morena – lo que quiero que me digas lo harás en persona

-Aun te quedan unos días de curso en Boston – le recordó

-Regina, te aconsejo que te prepares una taza de café, porque en una hora más estoy en casa con intenciones de no dejarte dormir

-¿Y el curso? – pregunto sentándose en la cama nuevamente al no entender que había pasado

\- A la mierda el curso amor, atrapare a los malos con magia

Regina solo rio al ver que no podría discutir con su mujer, si algo sabia, era que no debía nunca tratar de interponerse en una decisión de carácter sexual de Emma, así que tras despedirse y pedirle que condujera con cuidado procedió a enviarle un mensaje a Katherine

 _*Mañana llegare tarde a trabajar, remplázame en lo que puedas* RM_

 _*¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Regina?* KN_

 _*Emma adelanto su regreso* RM_

 _*¿Qué hiciste Evil Queen?* KN_

 _*¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hice algo?*_ _RM_

 _*…*KN_

 _*¿Regina?...*KN_

 _*¡Regina! ¡Me tienes que decir! *KN_

 _*¡Maldición mujer, quiero un informe completo mañana!* KN_

La alcaldesa solo sonrió antes de apagar su teléfono y reforzar el hechizo de insonorización de su cuarto

Sería una larga noche… y Emma no tardaría en llegar a ella

 _ **Espero que lo disfrutaran y no duden en comentar…**_

 _ **Cariño, de verdad doy gracias a lo q nos unió en el camino y realmente espero que dure muchoooo tiempo… ánimo y fuerza en la vida amor! Aun esta la posibilidad en 13 años mas**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	17. Atraso

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando un pequeño capítulo de esta historia**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Atraso**

-No logro recordar la última vez que estuvimos en tu cripta – señalo la rubia bajando los últimos escalones sin quitar la vista de su esposa que estaba frente a su espejo

Se acercó hasta rodearla con sus brazos posando su barbilla sobre su hombro

-¿Qué ocurrió hoy en la mañana morena?

-Nada, así que aleja tus manos de mi Swan

La rubia al notar el tono serio de voz dio un paso hacia atrás levantando las manos

-¿Qué hice ahora Regina?

-Al menos sabes ya que eres la culpable

-La última vez que me dijiste Swan con ese tono, fue cuando firme el consentimiento para que Henry se hiciera un tatuaje

La morena solo giro los ojos al recuerdo de esa situación

-He soportado muchas cosas en nuestra relación Emma – índico girándose para hablar con su esposa

-Yo también te amo Regina

-Soporte quedar embarazada y casarnos porque te amaba – siguió hablando ignorando la interrupción de la rubia - soporte cada uno de los dolores de parto porque te amaba, a ti y a nuestra hija

-Cómo olvidar lo encantadora que fuiste durante tu embarazo – le volvió a interrumpir cruzándose de brazos

-Pasamos noches en velas por Lea e incluso cuando tú tenías turnos de noche nunca te los reclame

-Que puedo decir, mi jefa me explota

-Éramos felices en ese momento - siguió hablando y apuntándola - y luego tu decidiste traer a los gemelos a nuestra vida

-Suena a que te estas arrepintiendo de haber aceptado

-Claro que no, los amo desde que estuvieron en mis brazos - contestó la morena bajando un segundo su tono amenazante - amo a toda nuestra familia, no lo dudes Emma

-Entonces por qué...

-Llevamos 10 años de casadas Emma, nuestras vidas están recién comenzando a tener algo de orden tras años de caos entre batallas, pañales y juguetes tirados por toda la casa y…

-¿Qué ocurre Regina?

-Tengo un atraso de dos semanas

La rubia soltó un gemido lastimero antes de sentarse en el peldaño detrás de ella

-¿Cómo fue que ocurrió eso?

-¿Quieres que te explique cómo fue que me embarazaste? – Gruño molesta la morena - ¿De verdad, me estas preguntando como fue que termine embarazada?

-Yo…

-¿Debo de recordarte lo que hacíamos hace dos semanas atrás? – Volvió a atacar a una Emma cada vez más pálida – ¿el cómo fingiste que te sentías enferma para que me quedara contigo?

-Recuerdo las esposas aquel día…

-¿O que a la noche siguiente me convenciste para meterme en la cabina del baño de la escuela de nuestros hijos?

-Mamá casi nos descubre esa vez…

-Obviamente sin mencionar tu visita semanal a mi oficina para "almorzar" – señalo haciendo un movimiento con los dedos

-Si ese escritorio hablara… - susurro en tono soñador la rubia

-¿Me estas escuchando Emma? – pregunto Regina mirandola fijamente a su esposa para encontrarla con la mirada perdida murmurando palabras

La alcaldesa giro los ojos al reconocer la cara de idiota que cargaba su esposa, era la misma que había tenido años atrás cuando supieron del embarazo de Lea, una extraña mezcla entre incredulidad y felicidad ante la noticia

Paso sus manos por su cabello y tomo asiento frente a la rubia esperando que reaccionara, no podía reprochárselo, ella había salido corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-Tenemos cita con Whale en dos horas Emma, trata de ofrecer reacción pronto

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-Negativo

-¿Estás seguro? - pregunto Regina recostada en la camilla de la consulta del Whale

-Mire el monitor alcaldesa - pidió apuntando a la pantalla - su útero está en perfectas condiciones, pero sin bebe mágico en el

El rubio miró a la pareja que estaba tomadas de la mano

-Las voy a dejar por unos minutos para que procesen la noticias mientras te pido un par de exámenes de sangre

El silencio del pequeño cuarto se instaló entre ambas sin saber que decir o reaccionar

-¿Estas bien morena?

-Claro que sí, es decir, tener otro hijo a estas alturas de nuestra relación sería una locura Emma - señaló de forma fría acomodándose la ropa y bajándose de la camilla

-Entiendo - murmuró la rubia caminando hacia la puerta - una locura

-¿Emma? - le detuvo antes de salir -¿tu querías que estuviera embarazada?

Ella sólo hizo una mueca antes de encoger los brazos en forma de resignación y salir de ahí

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¿Qué te parecen unas vacaciones? – sugirió la morena saliendo del baño luego de prepararse para ir a la cama – podríamos salir a conocer algún lugar de Europa

-Claro

-¿Podrías mirarme siquiera Emma? – Pidió elevando la voz ya molesta ante la actitud pasiva que había tomado la rubia desde la noticia del doctor – por favor

Emma elevo los ojos para mirar a su esposa de pie frente al vestidor, admiro cada curva envuelta en aquel trozo de tela que seguía insistiendo en usar para solo terminar a los 10 minutos en el suelo de la habitación, amaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra ella

-Sé que querías otro bebe Emma - hablo mirándola algo apenada – siento no haber podido dártelo

-No lo sientas, no debí ilusionarme – se levantó de la cama para abrazarla – tienes razón morena, traer un bebe en este momento es una locura

-¿Entonces por qué te afecto tanto?

-Me gusta el caos que producen los bebes en nuestra vida morena – le explico tomándola de las mejillas besándola – adoro el ruido constante en nuestro hogar

-Vamos a la cama pequeño cisne

Ambas se acomodaron bajo las sabanas con la morena siendo abrazada desde atrás por la salvadora

-¿Emma?

-Dime – susurro con voz adormilada ya

-Sé que probablemente me arrepienta en un par de horas más, pero mañana podríamos ir con los niños a ver alguna mascota para la casa

-¿De verdad? – Levanto la cabeza del cuello de la morena buscando la broma en sus palabras - ¿vamos a tener un perro?

-De verdad Emma, creo que es algo que le falta a los niños tener y sé que lo has mencionado últimamente

Sonrió, cuando vio salir a la rubia corriendo de la habitación hacia el cuarto de sus hijos para contarles la noticia, conocía a su esposa y sabía que en el fondo ella odiaba el silencio que algunas veces se producía en casa cuando los niños no estaban

-¿Mama, podrías decirle a Mamá que no vamos a ponerle Dobby si tenemos un perro?

-Buenas noches Henry – le despidió ignorando lo pedido, sabia en el fondo que _ella_ le pondría el nombre al perro.

 _ **Espero que les gustara, no duden en comentar o dar ideas para este par**_

 _ **Cariño, ánimo y fuerza en todo, sabes que estoy aquí para todo y con respecto al viaje… ya sabes que lo quiero, no importa el resto**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	18. Sueños

_**Hola! Aquí dejando un nuevo capítulo de estas historias sueltas…**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y los invito a leer mis otras dos historias que están en progreso**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Sueños**

-¿Qué demonios…? – murmuro al abrir los ojos y ver que no estaba en su cama

La rubia giro sobre su cuerpo, analizando el lugar donde estaba mirando, las taquillas pegadas a las paredes, los afiches anunciando diferentes actividades durante aquel semestre y al fondo la clásica vitrina brillante repleta de trofeos de diferentes deportes

-Por favor que no esté desnuda – murmuro mirando lentamente hacia su cuerpo y notando que aun llevaba ropa – al menos no es ese tipo de pesadilla

Siguió caminando mirando hacia todos lados buscando algo familiar que le pudiera explicar por qué estaba en lo que parecía el pasillo de alguna escuela por las que paso durante su etapa de casa de acogidas

-¡Swan!

Acercándose a ella caminaba su antiguo director, exactamente como ella lo recordaba

-¿Qué hace fuera de clases, Swan? – Pregunto tomándola del brazo y empujándola hacia una de las salas más cercana – Que sea la última vez que le encuentro vagando Swan

Emma aun algo desconcertada entro, encontrándose de lleno con todo el lugar lleno de adolescentes gritando mientras esperaban al profesor de turno.

Agacho la cabeza y camino hasta el final de la sala tomando asiento en la última mesa para luego observar detenidamente su alrededor. Ninguna cara le era familiar y no lograba entender del todo que estaba sucediendo, hasta donde ella sabía una hora atrás se estaba acostando en su cama con su esposa

-Vamos Swan – rogo en un murmullo pasándose la mano por el brazo pellizcándoselo – despierta de una buena vez, esta no es la mejor etapa de tu vida

-Psss, Emma

La rubia giro, para encontrarse de cara con un chico con un serio problema de acné, que la llamaba con familiaridad

-Te aviso que la reina malvada viene de mal humor, así que si fuera tú, empezaría a prepararme psicológicamente

-¿La reina malvada? – pregunto sin entender nada de lo que hablaba

-¿Qué te ocurre hoy Emma? – levanto la ceja al mirarla - Regina Mills alias la reina malvada, la persona que te hace la vida imposible desde hace un año

Emma solo giro hacia la puerta al notar el silencio que se había producido en la sala al ver a entrar a su morena

-No despiertes aun Swan – pidió de forma interna al observarla caminar hacia ella, era una jodida fantasía a sus ojos

Trago saliva admirando como la pequeña falda que traía se movía con el movimiento de sus largas piernas

-Emma Swan – hablo formando un silencio en todo el lugar - que desagrado verte un día más en mi escuela

La rubia solo cerró su boca y la miro fijamente pensando simplemente que no importaba el sueño, ilusión o realidad alternativa que viviera, Regina Mills era una reina

-Yo…

-No hables Swan - se inclinó hacia ella colocando sus manos sobre su mesa – a nadie le interesa lo que digas, _patito feo_

-Miss Mills, favor tome asiento - escuchamos desde la entrada llamarla el profesor – la clase va a empezar

La morena solo sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima al incorporarse de forma lenta

-Nos vemos por ahí Swan - se despidió de forma amenazante

-Si no supiera que esa mujer es hetero, diría que te vio con deseo Emma – le susurraron a un lado

-Yo también chico, yo también

SQ & S&Q S&Q

El timbre no había terminado de sonar cuando Emma ya estaba fuera de la sala corriendo hacia el baño mas cercano, entro y se apoyo frente a el espejo analizando su reflejo.

-Claramente soy yo – murmuro tocando su rostro con detenimiento – es la misma cara que tenía 20 años atrás

Mojo su cara con la esperanza de poder despertar, no sólo había regresado a la escuela pensó, sino que además Regina estaba aquí y odiándola para variar

-Emma Swan está aquí - escucho desde la puerta - parece que la rubia no entiende cuál es su lugar en esta escuela Regina

Frente a ella estaba su esposa seguida por una porrista que la miraba con odio

-Ve a clases Adriana - ordenó Regina - voy a hablar con Swan y aclararle las ideas

La rubia tragó nerviosa al verse nuevamente a solas y en ese espacio tan pequeño

-Mira Regina, no sé qué fue lo que te hice– trato de justificarse al ver que le ponía seguro a la puerta – pero te aseguro que yo…

-Ya se fue –le interrumpió caminado hacia ella

-¿Qué…? – alcanzo a formular antes de sentir los labios de Regina sobre ella, devorándola literalmente

-Te extrañe Emma – susurro separándose unos centímetros – odio los domingos que no te puedo ver

-¿Qué…? – volvió a lograr a emitir antes de ser tomada de la mano y empujada al cubículo más cercano quedando sentada con una Regina que se le subía a las piernas con desesperación tomándola del cabello para poder besarla nuevamente y al mismo tiempo meciéndose sobre sus cuerpos buscando fricción entre ellas

-¿Qué ocurre Emma? – Pregunto deteniéndose de golpe al ver la falta de reacción de la rubia -¿Es por lo que dije en clases?

-Regina…

-Tu sabes que no lo dije en serio amor – le explico en un susurro tomando su cara para verla a los ojos - solo queda esperar un poco más y seremos libres de amarnos lejos de este lugar Emma

-Lejos – susurro la rubia al comprender un poco más lo que ocurría

-Así es, solo queda esperar la carta de la universidad y yo estaré lejos de Cora y tú serás libre del sistema

Sonrió al entender y ver el anhelo en los ojos de su morena

-Te amo Regina Mills

-Te amo Emma Swan – dijo antes de volver a besarla con delicadeza

La rubia dejo vagar sus manos durante aquel beso, desde la cintura hasta los muslos de su esposa, acariciando la parte interna de ellos

-Vas a tener que amarme rápido Emma – pidió antes de gemir al sentir los labios de la rubia sobre su cuello – va a empezar el próximo periodo pronto

Esta solo sonrió antes de tomarla con fuerza y empujarla contra la pared más cercana enrollando sus piernas en su cadera

-Esconde tu cara en mi cuello Regina – ordeno antes de soltar una de sus manos y meterla bajo su falda

-¡Emma¡ - dijo en un grito ahogado al sentir uno de sus dedos acariciarla con prisa

-Shhhh - volvió a ordenar antes de llevar dos de sus dedos a la entrada de la morena – silencio morena

-Se siente diferente – gimió al sentir las caricias seguras sobre su cuerpo– me gusta

La rubia solo siguió moviéndose con más prisa, movía sus dedos en la entrepierna de la morena hasta lograr humedecerla al punto que ella quería

-¿Lista?

-¿Emma…? – pregunto Regina mirándola a los ojos

La rubia solo la beso con más pasión antes de dejar resbalar sus dedos dentro de su novia tocando directamente aquel punto que aprendió a conocer el primer mes de noviazgo con su Regina en Storybook

-¿Dónde aprendiste a a aa hacerrr… eso? - pregunto entre gemidos, sintiendo como el placer aumentaba cada vez mas rápido

-Solo disfruta amor – pidió llevando su pulgar hasta el pequeño botón hinchado y frotándolo en círculos como sabía que le gustaba

-Emma… - alcanzo a gemir antes de hundir su boca en el cuello de la rubia y ahogar el grito que el orgasmo más rápido que había tenido la inundara

La rubia la sostuvo hasta que sintió que dejaba de temblar entre sus brazos y la espero a que la mirara

-Te amo Emma - susurro tomando su rostro y besando cada uno de sus parpados –pero es hora de despertar amor

-¿Despertar?

-Emma… - volvieron a susurrar a lo lejos

-Mmmm…

-Emma despierta…

La rubia abrió los ojos asustada al notar la oscuridad a su alrededor, giro de inmediato al notar el calor familiar provenir del cuerpo de su esposa. Giro para poder apreciarla con tranquilidad bajo la luz de la luna que solía filtrarse en las noches

-Me estas mirando – susurro la morena sin abrir los ojos, había sentido el movimiento de Emma

-Lo siento, sigue durmiendo amor

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto antes de acomodarse sobre el pecho de la rubia para seguir durmiendo

-Tuve un sueño curioso – susurro abrazándola aún más hacia ella - ¿Crees que puedas conseguirte una falda de animadora?

-¿Qué demonios soñaste, Emma Swan? – le pregunto saliendo de sus brazos y sentándose para mirarla

-Ven acá Mills, te lo voy a mostrar – le gruño antes de lanzarse sobre ella a besarla con pasión y rodar con ella sobre la cama -¿Crees que si nos hubiésemos conocido en la escuela, te hubieses enamorado de mí?

-Siempre me voy a enamorar de ti Emma, no importa donde, ni como

 _ **Espero que les gustara este fics, espero que fuera algo diferente a lo que solemos leer…**_

 _ **Cariño… Feliz mesaniversario por adelantado! Que san muchos mas!**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile y fuerza a los del sur que hoy se les movió el piso!**_


	19. Sueños y Magia

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando un nuevo capítulos de esta serie de OS… Muchas gracias a quienes siempre me dejan un mensaje y aquellos que se han atrevido con el tiempo ( con confianza… no muerdo.. .mucho)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Sueños y Magia**

-Creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua Regina – argumento maléfica llevando nuevamente el vaso de sidra hasta su boca

La Ex reina malvada le envió una mirada de odio y continuo caminando a través de su oficina de una esquina a la otra maldiciendo por lo bajo

-Lo que sucede _Mal_ , es que no le estas tomando el peso a lo que te estoy contando

-Por todos los dragones Regina, tú esposa tuvo un sueño, nada mas

El caminar de la morena se detuvo y tomo asiento frente a su amiga de años

-Era un sueño sexual, Maléfica - aclaro molesta – en 10 años de matrimonio jamás había tenido uno, o al menos uno que la despertara en media de la noche y se lanzara sobre mi como un adolescente

-Sigo sin entenderte Regina – le cuestiono doblando su cabeza confundida la rubia - ¿te estas quejando por el sueño o por el orgasmo que te produjo el sueño?

-¿Y si es señal de algo? – Pregunto sin dar una respuesta de la pregunta anterior - ¿Y si primero son los sueños y luego las acciones?

-¿Crees acaso, que Swan te va engañar?

La morena solo se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a verbalizar una respuesta. Este movimiento asusto un poco a la rubia, nunca había visto a su amiga tan insegura con respecto a su relación

-Regina, escúchame – pidió acercándose a ella para quedar a su lado – Swan no te va a engañar, ella aún tiene la misma mirada de estúpida que tenía sobre ti cuando se hizo público que estaban juntas

-Eso fue hace más de diez años…

-Exacto – le interrumpió – diez años y aun te mira con esa cara de enamorada que caracteriza a su familia de _Charming_

-¿Y el sueño?

-Por Merlín Regina – rodo los ojos al ver que seguía con eso aun – tu misma me has dicho que no ha bajado la calidad de sus relaciones

-Pero si la cantidad…

-Lo hacen casi todas las noches Mills – le regaño – quéjate cuando la hagan una vez a la semana como cierta pareja que conozco…

La carcajada no se hizo esperar de la alcaldesa al conocer su amiga y saber de quien hablaba

-¿Entonces…?

-Tu esposa puede tener sueños eróticos Regina, contigo o con alguna actriz – le sugirió dándole un golpecito en las manos – Fuera de esas alternativas, te aconsejo que la calcines

-Supongo…

-Toma esta oportunidad para variar un poco Regina

-Nunca hemos tenido problemas con la variedad Maléfica

-No hablo de solo posiciones y lugares – rodo los ojos al ver lo ofendida que se había puesto la alcaldesa – medio Storybook sabe que no les ha importado respetar ciertos lugares públicos de este santo lugar

-¿Entonces?

-Aprovecha la magia que tienes y vuélvete creativa

-¿Creativa? – murmuro para sí misma

-Pobre Emma, no va a saber que la golpeo – brindo la rubia al ver a su amiga de años perdida en sus pensamientos mostrando aquella sonrisa que un día la hizo temblar

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-Qué demonios... - gruño la rubia levantándose del piso en que se encontraba

Miró a su alrededor y notó rápidamente que se encontraba en una pequeña celda bastante medieval, la decoración y la falta de luz en el ambiente le daba una idea de donde estaba

-¡¿Alguien me escucha?! - grito tomando los barrotes tratando de hacer fuerza en la puerta - esto tiene que ser una mala broma

Volvió a tomar asiento en el camastro que había ahí y trato de hacer memoria de lo último que recordaba.

-Esto de los sueños está empezando a fastidiarme - reclamó molesta al aire al pensar que su último recuerdo era de ella yendo a la cama con Regina

Volvió a aplicar todas las técnicas para poder despertarse, desde aguantar la respiración hasta golpearse suavemente la cara

-No sé, ni para que me molesto – susurro al pensar que ni siquiera cuando tuvo los sueños de Daniel y Regina había logrado despertarse, solo soltó un suspiro de resignación ante lo que vendría

Salto de su asiento al sentir pasos acercarse a ella, asomo lo que más pudo su cara por entre las barras para ver llegar a uno de los guardias de Regina que conoció aquella vez que viajo al pasado, no pudo identificar ningún rasgo, el solo abrió la puerta y la tomo del brazo arrastrándola escalera arriba.

La rubia trato de ofrecer alguna resistencia ante lo que pasaba, ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera un sueño al sentir el dolor bastante real en su brazo.

Habían tardado solo un par de minutos cuando fue empujada dentro de lo que era claramente la habitación de su esposa en los tiempos antiguos. La fuente de manzanas rojas en una esquina era claro indicativo de aquello

La rubia se paseó por la estancia admirando la fina y fría decoración del lugar, no escapo de sus ojos el detalle la gran cama que adornaba aquel lugar, era aún más grande que la que ella compartía en Storybook.

-¿Terminaste de investigar mi habitación, princesa?

El caminar de Regina se hizo sentir en cada paso que daba hacia la rubia, vestida con sus pantalones de cuero y un corsé que marcaba cada curva de ella y dejaba su busto totalmente resaltado

-Yo no… - tartamudeo Emma, impresionada de la vista ante ella

-Finalmente la hija de Blanca Nieves esta en mis aposentos y sin que tu familia de encantadores que pueda ayudarte

-Regina, te aseguro que yo no…

-¿Regina? – Gruño furiosa y con un movimiento de mano la lanzo contra la cama – es, su majestad para ti

La rubia trago saliva y dio una pequeña sonrisa al notar el brillo en la mano izquierda de Regina al caminar hacia ella

-No – respondió altiva – nunca te voy a tratar de su majestad

-Estás jugando un juego peligroso princesa – indico caminado hasta los pies de la cama y haciendo un movimiento de mano, dejo maniatada a Emma en una de las barras que estaba sobre esta – Y en este juego soy yo quien dictamino las reglas

La inmovilidad de la rubia le dio la oportunidad de posarse a horcajadas sobre Emma y pasar sus uñas sobre la delgada tela que cubría sus pechos

-Me pregunto que pensara mamá nieves si supiera que tengo a su hija entre mis piernas…

-Ya me quisieras tener entre tus piernas Mills – le reto elevando la cadera buscando fricción entre ellas – te volvería loca si me dejaras estar ahí

-Tus expectativas son altas princesa – susurro agachándose para quedar a centímetros de su cara, rozando así con sus labios los de ella al hablar – veamos qué tan preparada estas, para doblegarte a mí

Manteniendo la postura, la reina deslizo una de sus manos hasta colarla bajo el pantalón de la rubia y comprobar así la humedad de esta

-¿Te gusta estar sometida pequeña? – Pregunto antes de tomar entre sus dientes el labio de la rubia y tirarlo hasta causarle un gemido de dolor – dime que te sometes ante mí, princesa

-Nunca, Evil Queen

La negativa de la rubia solo pareció avivar el deseo de la reina porque de un solo golpe hizo entrar dos dedos en la humedad de la rubia que no pudo ahogar el gemido de sorpresa y excitación.

-Dilo – susurro antes de besarla con fuerza

Los minutos posteriores fueron de pura tortura para la rubia, los dedos de Regina entraban y salían a diferentes velocidades de ella, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca del orgasmo se detenía abruptamente, solo para escuchar el gemido de reclamo de esta.

Sus pechos estaban entre la línea del placer y el dolor que la boca de la morena le estaba provocando, su lengua y dientes la estaban sometiendo a placeres diferentes a los vividos con anterioridad bajo el cuerpo de su esposa

-Regina, por favor…

-Dilo princesa

-Yo… yo me someto a ti

-Di que eres mía y de nadie más – volvió a pedir introduciendo un tercer dedo

-Solo tuya morena – alcanzo a decir antes de llegar al orgasmo, soltando un grito y cerrando los ojos con fuerza

EL abrir los ojos tras profundo impacto no la sorprendió al verse en su habitación nuevamente, podía sentir el calor y la mirada de su esposa

-¿Cómo… - pregunto en un hilo de voz, aun sin entender del todo

-Magia Emma, solo magia – le respondió apoyándose sobre su pecho, dejando bajar su dedo sobre el abdomen de ella - ¿Te gusto?

-¿Qué si me gusto? – Levanto una ceja la rubia incrédula – me encanto amor

-Sabias que era yo – aseguro levantando la cabeza para quedar mirándola - ¿Cómo?

-Cargabas el anillo de nuestra boda morena – le dio un beso tras su respuesta –ahora señorita Mills, quiero que me enseñe como hacer eso porque, definitivamente quiero volver a repetirlo contigo

-¿Quieres volver a repetirlo?

-Claro que sí, aunque sería mejor si ambas podemos vivirlo al mismo tiempo

-A veces me pregunto qué cosas pasan por tu cabeza Swan… - susurro mientras se dejaba besar por la rubia

\- Tengo una que otra idea contigo Mills – le aseguro tirando de su pijama y el de su esposa sin dejar de besarla

-No cambies nunca Emma

-Nunca

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capítulo, no duden en comentar que les pareció**_

 _ **Cariño… solo tú sabes lo feliz q me haces a diario, así q tu sabes q esto está dedicado a ti y tu ardilla**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	20. Pequeños Gestos

_**Hola!... Aquí dejando probablemente el último capítulo de esta serie de OS que empezaron como una locura en mi cabeza. No sé si vuelva a publicar, o lo haré una vez que termine mis otras historias**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Pequeños gestos**

-Sigo sin entender lo que dices _abu_ \- reclamó la pequeña morena que descansaba entre las sábanas de sus abuelas aquella noche

La ex rubia sólo sonrió cansada, pudo apreciar gestos de Regina y de Lea en la pequeña que la acompañaba aquella noche de viernes

-El amor verdadero es cuando dos almas que están destinadas a encontrarse, y juntas logran el equilibrio para poder estar juntas

-Suena a definición de diccionario – gruño cruzándose de brazos la pequeña – yo quiero algo mas romántico

La rubia solo sonrió al verla lanzarse contra el millón de almohadas que adornaban el lado de su esposa con los brazos extendidos.

\- No importa la cantidad de generaciones que pasen, al parecer nuestra familia está llena de _charming –_ susurro para sí misma antes de levantarse con algo de dificultad de la cama y caminar con cuidado hacia el armario.

-Ven acá pequeña y saca la caja que está ahí – le pidió a su nieta apuntando uno de los cajones que estaban fuera de su alcance – es la negra bajo aquella blusa gris

-No puedo creer que la abuela guarde esta blusa del siglo pasado – comento tomando la prenda viéndola con cuidado – de hecho, no tengo recuerdos de ella usándola alguna vez

-No los tienes, porque yo fui la última en usarla – le explico Emma viendo aquella pieza de ropa con cariño – fue hace muchos años

-Milenios querrás decir… -murmuro en tono de broma

-No seas irrespetuosa Elizabeth – le regaño ofendida ante el tema de los años – deja la blusa en el cajón y lleva la caja a la cama

Una vez ya las dos sobre la colcha, Emma procedió a abrir aquella caja con cuidado y mostrar su contenido con cuidado

-¿Quieres mi versión de amor? – le pregunto tomando una pequeña bolsita y mostrándosela – aquí guardo el corcho de la champaña que bebí con tu abuela la noche que le pedí que se casara conmigo

Su nieta levanto ceja escéptica ante la explicación de amor

-En este sobre esta la confirmación del embarazo de Regina cuando estaba esperando a tu madre Lea y en estos otros están los de tu tío Henry y los papeles de adopción de tus tíos Ethan y Nathan 

-Sigo sin entender – ya frustrada ante la falta de entendimiento de lo que trataba de explicar su abuela

-En esta caja hay cientos de pequeñas cosas, que significaron grandes expresiones de amor – explico lentamente buscando las palabras adecuadas – hay cientos de definiciones de amor Eli, y yo solo puedo darte la que marco mi relación con Regina… pequeños gestos entre nosotras, sueños y recuerdos que compartimos un día entre susurros abrazadas fueron volviéndose real con el paso del tiempo, un abrazo cuando la otra pensó en rendirse y cabezonería cuando la otra quiso correr en algún momento

-Bastante cabezonería, diría yo – susurro para sí misma pensando en todas las historias que le habían contado sus padres

La ex rubia solo subió los hombros de forma culpable

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntando tomando un pequeño diario de color blanco con detalles purpuras en el - ¿Puedo leerlo?

-Adelante – le invito colocándose de pie – yo vengo enseguida

Emma camino hasta la cocina de aquella mansión en la que vivía hace muchos años, miro cada una de las fotos que adornaban las paredes camino a encontrar a su esposa de hace más de 40 años y contando

-Estoy segura que el doctor dijo que debías de descansar morena – le regaño tomando los papeles de las manos y dejándolo sobre la encimera

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le discutió volviendo a tomar los papeles – tienes que estar arriba durmiendo o descansando

-Vine a evitar que mi esposa se obsesionara con jerigonza medica – explico la antigua sheriff tomando de su mano para llevarla hasta su cuarto – estoy bien y me quedan muchos años para aguantarme

La ex morena solo se mordió el labio mientras se dejaba llevar hasta su habitación, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último control médico de Emma, donde les habían confirmado que su enfermedad ya había sido controlada en su totalidad

-Bueno… no podemos negar que es nieta tuya – señalo Regina al ver a Elizabeth durmiendo con el diario sobre su pequeño pecho – vamos, ayúdame a acomodarla

Emma le siguió hasta su cama y comenzó a guardar cada una de las cosas que su nieta había sacado con cariño y nostalgia dentro de la caja

Una vez acomodada las tres bajo las sabanas, Regina se había acomodado bajo el brazo de su esposa teniendo aquel diario entre sus manos

-Aun no puedo creer que escribieras un libro con nuestra historia…

-Pensé que lo encontrarías romántico – murmuro dejando un beso sobre su cabeza – te gusta el diario de Noah, pensé que apreciarías el gesto

-Lo escribiste porque pensante que tenía Alzheimer – le regaño a modo de broma

-Era una posibilidad, tú eres mayor que yo…

-Solo me olvide de las llaves Emma – soltó antes de poner los ojos blancos y darle la espalda para dormir ya molesta

La ex rubia solo sonrió y la envolvió entre sus brazos obligándola a volver a su pecho

-Le agregue no hace mucho una nueva hoja – le comento abriendo el diario frente a sus ojos - ¿quieres que te lo lea?

Tomando el silencio como una respuesta positiva, la rubia procedió a leerle a su esposa

 _Y yo elegí quererte y asumir las consecuencias._

 _Elegí que seas tú quien llenes mis días de sonrisas._

 _Elegí temblar en ti, de ti, contigo._

 _Elegí tu voz ronquita, elegí coleccionar instantes y que dejes huellas en mí._

 _Elegí quitarme la coraza para ti, elegí obedecer impulsos y volar sin red de protección._

 _Elegí arriesgarme._

 _Te elegí a ti_

-Te amo Emma, hoy y siempre

-Y yo a ti

 _ **Espero que les gustara… ojala pudieran dejarme algún mensaje aquellas personas que me han acompañado en cada capitulo**_

 _ **Cariño… sabes que esas palabras son tuyas, las robe solo para poder decírtelas…**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	21. Cumpleaños

_**Holaaaa!**_

 _ **Se que dije que había terminado… pero no pude evitar en escribir esta idea hace un par de días…**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y aprovecho de contarles que el día viernes regreso con el Fic de "por un futuro contigo"**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Cumpleaños**

¿Cuánto es un año? ¿12 meses? ¿365 días? ¿8760 horas?... la rubia sonrió pensando antes de llevar las manos hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

El sol había salido hace tan solo unos minutos atrás y solo quería en este día sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su novia apretarse contra ella como lo estaba haciendo… a pesar de que le había costado una noche de dormir en el cuarto de invitados cuando había comparado a Regina con koala no se arrepentía.. Quizás un poco y ahora solo lo hacía en su cabeza

Paso su brazo por la espalda de la morena para apretarla aún más a su cuerpo, pensando aun en la noche que habían tenido juntas…

Recordó que todo había partido a la semana siguiente de haber cumplido un año de relación, habían estado soñando por los años que tendrían juntas, las navidades y los años nuevos a disfrutar como pareja y familia, la había visto caminar hacia la cocina con las copas de vino usadas de ellas cuando quedo pensando en todas las actividades que tendrían cuando noto una que la morena no había mencionado y recién aquella noche notaba

Un ligero movimiento bajo sus brazos la hizo salir de sus recuerdos, Regina había deslizado una de sus manos por su estómago, generándole una ligeras cosquillas, su cálido aliento estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pezón provocando algo más que cosquillas en su cuerpo… definitivamente aún estaban sensibles de la noche que habían tenido

La rubia una vez que noto que seguía durmiendo su novia se inclinó sobre su mesita de noche buscando aquel regalo que había comprado semanas atrás

Habían cumplido un año junta y posterior a eso había notado que del cumpleaños ni luces de hacerse celebrado en ese periodo de tiempo, frunció el ceño aún más al recordar que cuando le había preguntado a Henry que día estaba de cumpleaños su madre solo había tartamudeado diciendo que Regina nunca lo había celebrado y que no lo recordaba.

No fue fácil, pensó entre suspiros, el hacer memoria y notar que nunca se había hablado del cumpleaños de su novia. Había sido una semana de investigación intensa, donde sutilmente pregunto a su madre y a Gold si sabían alguna fecha exacta del nacimiento de Regina

-¿Qué piensa señorita Swan? – preguntó en voz baja Regina sacando de sus recuerdos una vez más a la Sheriff

Esta solo sonrió antes de plantar un suave beso en ella, beso que se tornó aún más profundo cuando sintió las manos de Regina bajar directamente a su entrepierna para estimularla

-No deben de ser buenas cosas si ya estas mojada – susurro empinándose para poder quedar sobre su novia

-Regina yo… - trato de hablar la rubia antes de volver a ser callada con la lengua de la morena

-Shhhh… callada Swan – ordeno dejando besos y mordidas en el cuello de esta – aún hay un par de cosas que no hicimos anoche y quiero probar

-Joder mujer – soltó entre gemidos antes de llevar sus manos hasta el cabello de la morena y detenerla – tenemos que hablar amor mío

-¿Sobre tu pregunta anoche?

La rubia solo asintió temerosa ante el tono filoso

-No quiero hablar de eso Swan – respondió para luego volver a tratar de bajar a la entrepierna de Emma

-Pero yo si

-Solo olvídalo Emma - soltó en un suspiro quitándose de encima y tomando asiento arropada entre las sabanas para tapar su desnudez – es solo una fecha insignificante

-Sí, pero…

-Y en cuanto a la edad, no es un tema del que vaya a hablar

-33 años – rebatió la rubia mirándola – el día de hoy y los próximos años celebraremos tu cumpleaños y comenzaremos con esa edad

-¿33 años? – sonrió negando con la cabeza ante la cabezonería de su novia

-Yo tengo 32 años y tú eres más seria que yo, así que eso te vuelve un año mayor que yo – explico llevando su mano hasta la mesa de noche tomando el paquete y extendiéndoselo– así que deja de discutir y disfruta tu cumpleaños morena

Soltando una carcajada al aire la alcaldesa abrió la pequeña caja revelando un anillo en el

-No es un anillo de compromiso – hablo Emma rápidamente para evitar malos entendidos explicándoles – si te fijas, este está formado por pequeños hilos de oro, que le dan forma

-¿Por algo en especial?

-Desde que descubrimos la relación entre tu pasado y yo – dijo la rubia tomando el anillo deslizándolo en su dedo índice – quiero creer que el destino giro sus hilos para que estemos juntas el día de hoy

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-La verdad, es que no se me ocurre otra explicación de cómo tú y yo estamos juntas

-Entonces… ¿es solo un anillo? – pregunto observándolo de cerca

-¿Una promesa…? – soltó de forma tentativa la rubia

-Me gusta eso – sonrió antes de besar a su novia empujándola contra la cama nuevamente y acomodándose sobre ella, para empezar a besarla por todo el cuerpo

-Regina… feliz cumpleaños – dijo antes de gemir al sentir los dientes de la morena en su botón

-Feliz jodido cumpleaños para mí

 _ **Espero que les gustara, considero que nunca se habla de la edad de Regina asi que Emma y yo decidimos darle un número…**_

 _ **Cariño… Feliz cumpleaños atrasados amor! Acumularemos deseos juntas cariño**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
